The Mafia Boss's Love Tutor
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Okay my name is Ramen and I don't know how it happened but I ended up in a different world! In Japan nonetheless! To make things worse a mafia baby named Reborn asked me to help a MAFIA BOSS who is hopeless in love named Tsuna get a girlfriend in return for helping me find a way home. Problem is crazy people keep showing up one by one from another world! Author/Fanfictioner OCs
1. Ramen in Namimori!

**Heyoh Noodles! This is a random drabble project I started up for no real reason in class. I wondered what it would be like if myself joined the KHR universe and decided to give it a shot! Leave a review! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't know if I'll have OC as a drawing for you guys to see but if anyone is interested! Let me know! By the way this story adds in OCs from Fanfictioners themselves! So want to be in the story then leave a message or a review with a very detailed OC based on yourself! And you will end up in the story!**

* * *

Okay I think I might…and I stress I _might _have made a slight error somewhere along the line. Let me see if I have everything correct. My name is Ramen X. Noodles and I'm stuck in a different world…how do I know? For one my black hair has grown spiky and ran down my neck and my clothes are different. I was currently wearing a black hoodie with flame patterns on it with black fingerless gloves with red flames on it too. I had black jeans with chains connected to the pockets and the word "Hope" written in a fiery pattern on my right pants leg. So I either turned into an arsonist or a badass. Chances are the former mixed with a dose of being a psychopath due to my abusive childhood but hey enough about me! This weirdo I crashed into is just sitting under me like a cushion mulling over how hurt he is. I get I fell in from the sky but he's kind of being annoying. I'm trying to think of how I got here and he keeps moaning about pain and broken bones!

"Ah…why do these things always happen to me?" The brown spiky haired boy said from under me. I was too lazy to move away or do anything so I kind of just sat on top of him. But that small part of me that was called humanity decided to check on this guy to see if he was okay. I got off of him and decided to…ew…socialize with this guy. I'll try not to be weird and lick his face or something even though his face is somewhat edible.

"Hey…umm…I think something fell on you…a squirrel or something I guess," I said to him as he looked up to me. On a closer look the guy looked extremely familiar to me like I should know who this is. He had big brown eyes, wore a Japanese style school outfit, and looked like a loser. Sounds like most of my friends so maybe we can get along.

"You fell on me! From the sky!" He shouted at me.

"Details..details…it's not like I was hurt or anything so don't worry about me," I said back nonchalantly as I looked around. I guess I really was in Japan…I couldn't read any of words on the houses nearby me. Thinking about it…I shouldn't even be able to converse with this Japanese kid since I'm American. But hey forget logic? I mean I'm in another world…in Japan…standing next to a loser boy on the ground and a talking mafia baby…HOLY ! #$! A TALKING MAFIA BABY?

"Ciaossu!" The small baby said to me as he stood on the brick fence of a house. He wore a black fedora, black suit, and had a green chameleon on his shoulder. I don't know if I should be freaked out or if I should just accept this outrageousness!?

"Oh crap…am I tripping or what? Babies shouldn't talk let alone be better looking than me," I said back to this baby who smirked as I pointed to him.

"I'm not a baby. I'm an adult. My name is Reborn and who exactly may you be?" Reborn asked me.

Well since talking babies are totally LEGIT. I told him my name was Ramen and I just dropped in from the sky because I'm cool like that. Him and the other guy seemed to look at me oddly.

"Hmm…you fell from the sky? Interesting…and your outfit… it is made out of Dying Will Flame resistant material...why?" Reborn asked me.

"Is that what the kids these days call the new drugs? Dying Will Flames? Sounds like some strong stuff," I said back to him in confusion. Before what seemed like he was about to correct me the kid from under me spoke up and asked me to stop stepping on his head. I realized I was standing on him again. Why didn't he just move on his own already? To move my leg requires motivation and judging by my test scores and my therapist I don't have much of that.

"Tsuna you're so hopeless. Only you would have a person fall on you from the sky," Reborn said while shaking his head. That name seemed awfully familiar like it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember at all. Tsuna...Reborn...Dying Will Flames…flames…flames…oh crap did I leave my ramen in the oven!? WHY DID I COOK RAMEN IN THE OVEN? Oh the humanity! This is worse than death! As I was having my mental freak out Tsuna stood up and stared at me along with Reborn.

"Umm…Ramen-san…right? You have any idea how you got here? Anything unusual maybe?" Tsuna asked me. I stopped and looked at him for a moment as I thought about this.

"Well…nothing unusual happened today. I woke up and the whole world had a fiery red burning sky…power was out…zombies were rising from the dead…oh they unfroze Walt Disney …my girlfriend dumped me for no reason…something about being too sarcastic…oh and I walked through a blue portal that appeared out of no where. So yeah nothing unusual happened," I said while smiling.

Tsuna looked at me wearily, "There…were a lot of unusual things in that statement…"

"Oh," I said in realization, "Yeah I'm surprised I had a girlfriend too. She had a booty like woah…and I was like yeahh…then I saw a girl who had the badonkadonks like you would not believe! So I moved from one girl to the next! But it's a shame what happened to my first girl…she was so nice…whatever her name was," I said as I went through my memories. The baby seemed to eye me with a big smile on his face as something occurred to him.

"Hmm…you seem quite adept with women Ramen-san," Reborn said as he looked to me with a glimmer in his eye. I hope that was the kind of glimmer that meant I was cute otherwise I'm beginning to feel a bit insecure.

"Oh well..I don't mean to BRAG but I have had more girlfriends than Tsuna here," I said as I pointed to him.

"H-hey!" Tsuna said to me.

"Must be a lot then!" Reborn said in exclamation.

"You're hurting my feelings now…" Tsuna murmured.

"What the Hell are feelings?" I said in disgust at that horrid word. I think I had a mother once who told me about that word…it's a shame I killed off most of my humanity a long time ago on that cold...uneventful day...what a day to be born on.

"Well since you're so well endowed in love…" Reborn began.

"What are these words you guys keep throwing out? L-O-V-E? " I asked in between what he was saying.

"…That you should be Tsuna's love tutor!" Reborn proclaimed. Me and Tsuna both protested when we heard about this. I don't know why but I was against it.

"I can't take love advice from this stranger!" Tsuna shouted.

"I can't give love advice to this guy with spiky hair!" I shouted too.

"Your hair is spiky too…" He said to me.

"Shut the Hell up…" I said quickly back. Then we both noticed two girls walking up to us. They too looked quite familiar to me and were honestly quite cute. One girl had auburn brown hair with light brown eyes, a fair white complexion, and looked to be your average middle school girl. She seemed like the quiet perfect type so I was quite concerned if she was a psychopath or not. It's usually the quiet ones who are crazy. But personality wasn't important in a girl to me...it was all about the looks! This girl didn't seem too bad...B cup...maybe a C in Japan standards? She wore a pink jacket over a white tanktop with a light brown frilly skirt. The girl next to her though...now I had no doubt this girl was a nut job. As soon as she saw Tsuna she ran up to hug him uncontrollably and that's when I knew something was wrong. Why the Hell is this loser getting a hug by a cute girl? One answer: She has incredibly low standards and extremely low choices of good guys to choose from. However, she wasn't too bad looking with her dark brown hair in a ponytail bunched up at the top with light brown eyes and a pretty good complexion too. She had a yellow hoodie on with white jean shorts and brown sandals. I was going to give Tsuna props but instead he was making me question his sexuality as he tried to break free from the girl!

"Ah...H-Haru-san! Don't just hug me out of the blue like that!" Tsuna said flustered. He looked at me and I just gave him a disgusted and confused look.

I mouthed to him, "Grab...her...butt...do.. it...now...before...you...lose...the...chance..." I even acted out the motion of doing it but Tsuna didn't seem to get what I was trying to say. The other girl stared at me oddly as I acted out this motion which was pretty clear what I was saying but she went up to me and said.

"Is that some new sumo move you're practicing mister?" She asked me innocently. I stared at her blankly as my mind tried to process this girl's own thought process. How the heck did sumo enter her mind?

"Oh...you're a _special _girl aren't you? Where is your care taker honey? Your friend in the white coat?" I asked sarcastically.

"Huh...? White coat...you mean Dr. Shamal?" This girl asked me. I was actually surprised this girl had a doctor!

"Oh holy crap! You're actually in an asylum? How the Hell did they let you out?" I said in shock. Tsuna then broke free from that girl named Haru and stood in front me while glaring at me. He apparently took offense to what I said.

"Hey! Don't talk to Kyoko like that!" He said angrily. I looked at Tsuna somewhat surprised at how he actually had some courage on him. The other two girls didn't seem to fully understand what was happening but it seems this guy isn't hopeless after all.

"Oh ho, so you have the courage to stand up for a woman. Good, you have some gall! I like that, it's important for a man to stand up for the women around him. They're precious people that deserve to be treated kindly. Remember that shorty," I said as patted Tsuna mockingly on the head. He was two heads shorter than I was.

"Awhhh!" Kyoko and Haru both said to my little speech. They both then grabbed Tsuna's hand, one in between their own and thanked him. They were apparently very grateful that Tsuna "stood up" for them both. However, they paid me no more mind and I truly wondered if their denseness was a character trait. But seriously, why do these people look familiar to me? Why am I in this world? And why the heck is this baby talking? Actually, don't these people see the mafia baby? Like he's right there...dressed as a mafaioso. I think this world has people less intelligent than where I come from which is shock since my world has people who think it's okay to go for a Scratch N' Sniff at the bottom of a pool.

Those two girls then invited Tsuna to come with them Saturday to an amusement park. I was thinking that Tsuna was pretty damn lucky to go with two cute girls but this guy was stumbling all over his words! He couldn't say anything back to them and the girls were just waiting for his answer. Answer them man! He was so hopeless! In matter of fact he slowly turned and looked at me! His expression was asking for help! Don't look at me for help, we just met! But I saw he really needed the help so I sighed and wrapped my arm around Tsuna's shoulder and smiled at the girls.

"Hey, ladies. Room for me in there? Tsuna was just telling me about the two of you ladies and I'm interested for myself in the truly gorgeous Kyoko and dazzling Haru as Tsuna described you both," I said with a big smile on my face. The two girls blushed as they shied away from what I said to them. Good reaction, they both seem to have a thing for this guy...he must be really kind and their options EXTREMELY limited.

"Oh...? Tsuna-kun was talking about us?" Kyoko said shyly as she stopped making eye contact with Tsuna as did Tsuna. I'm guessing he seems more interested in this girl than the other one that's...oh my God is she drooling?

Haru was drooling as her face turned completely red! She was lost in her delusions and muttered, "Tsuna...was talking about me? Well I definitely am dazzling aren't I?" Haru said as she made a pose.

"Haha...don't push it..." I mumbled. Tsuna was looking at me in amazement as I guided the conversation for him. Both girls happily agreed for me to tag along and wished Tsuna and me goodbye before they walked off in the other direction. As soon as they were gone Tsuna and I both looked at the other and we broke off from the other in disgust.

"Oh...God...what is this feeling in my chest...eww...is this...kindness? I got to kill it with fire before it lays eggs..." I said to myself. I felt totally gross for helping this loser out but he didn't seem too bad. Whether his date goes well or not isn't my problem. I did my act of humility for the decade so karma better leave me alone now about peeping in the girl's locker room in gym class.

"Ah...you helped me. Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked me. Reborn then jumped onto Tsuna's head and watched as we spoke.

"Ehh...you looked pretty hopeless back there. If I didn't say anything you would've been staring at them like they didn't have eyes to look at. Plus...you're not like me. You seem to have some good parts about you...somewhere...deep inside...locked up behind a door...and I mean the door is like the gates of Hell and you need to do some serious crap to open it and..."

"I get it!" Tsuna shouted back at me before he then asked, "So...you're actually planning on coming on a date with me?"

I thought about this for a moment before saying, "First of all don't tell another man 'you're coming on a date with me' and second of all no. You can just tell them I got arrested for sexual harassment and couldn't show up. It's as believable a lie as it is a fact knowing how my days go. So you can just have the both of them to yourself Tsuna. I like my women a little more top heavy...and bottom heavy...and less talkative!" I said with pride.

"Oh...I see. Well thanks Ramen-san for helping out even though we just met," Tsuna said to me with a smile as he reached his hand out to me. Ugh, more social interaction? A physical one at that? This guy is pushing my limits.

"Yeah...and thanks for accepting love advice from someone you just met oh and for being a good human cushion...let's not do this ever again. Okay?" I said before I shook and his hand and I turned to begin to walk away before suddenly I heard a gun being fried from behind me! I quickly fell to the ground and dodged the bullet that nearly took my head off! I turned around and saw that Reborn's chameleon had turned into a freaking gun! Oh screw this world, who gave a freaking baby a gun?!

The baby smirked at me and said, "Oh, so I was right about your reflexes. You'll make an excellent love tutor to Tsuna if you can survive near him."

I gave him and odd look as I stood up from the ground and dusted myself off. I walked over to Tsuna with Reborn standing on his head and looked the baby in the eyes.

"Look here baby, I'm not going to be anyone's 'love tutor' or whatever it is you want me to be. I just got thrown into this wackjob world which obviously doesn't seem to care about gun laws or mental health. Oh and I kind of have a problem about being in a different world I need to take care of! So I am going to spend my time doing the practical thing and going to sleep. Or you know...finding a way to get home but whatever comes first," I said before I tried walking off again and the baby suggested something to me.

"Then why don't we make a deal Ramen-san? You see I happen to have many connections to information all around the world...I can help you find your way home. Plus though this No-Good may not look it he is actually a mafia boss. In fact he is the Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Famglia, the strongest mafia family in the world," Reborn said to me.

"Y-you mean...Tsuna...he's...he's... a mafia boss?" I said in surprise. It was somewhat hard to believe but I didn't doubt it at all. The baby was dressed in a mafia outfit and that's pretty convincing.

"Ahh! Reborn! Don't go telling people that!" Tsuna said in horror of it all.

"I'm surprised he actually believed me so quickly. You don't doubt my words?" Reborn asked me.

"Not really, I did just fall from the sky. I don't have the right to doubt weird things like that do I? Heck, I saw this guy actually interact with a female and that's the weirdest thing to happen to em today," I said back to him.

"Good. So you think you can agree to these terms? You help Tsuna here get a girlfriend to be his wife in the future. As the mafia boss it is important he has a wife to support him in the future when he fully accepts his role. But as you can see he is absolutely hopeless when it comes to love and will most likely be alone forever if you don't help him..."

"I can believe that," I said easily.

"My feelings...again..." Tsuna said.

"Seriously? What is that word? You guys have some weird vocabulary in this world," I said in confusion at that "feelings" word.

Reborn continued anyway, "And in return I will do everything in my power to find a way for you to return to your own world. We'll even give you a place to stay, food on the table, and anything else you may desire."

"B-but...I don't think I need a love tutor. I'll just do things at my own pace...one day I'll get Kyoko to talk to me. It takes time you know!" Tsuna proclaimed with pride.

"Yeah I think that day will come when I learn what it means to have a 'soul'...well...since I got nothing better to do. I guess I'll entertain myself by helping this loser get a girlfriend. Better than what I originally had planned," I said with a sigh.

"What was your original plan?" Tsuna asked me.

"To plant myself in the ground and grow up to be a carrot!" I said with passion.

"W-what...?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. He quickly began to panic and worry how his future is going to go with me now "helping" him or whatever the heck that word means. He began to complain to Reborn who was ignoring him it seems as I thought about my predicament in the mean time. I'm in a new world in an alternate version of Japan with no real way of knowing how to get home. This mafia baby says he can help me out and give me food, a place to stay, and anything else I'll want. Plus if I don't "help" Tsuna out with his love affair then he will probably end up alone forever on the internet staring at pictures of women and guys for research purposes...oh wait enough about me. I meant to say he'll end up without a girlfriend. I sighed as I looked back to Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna didn't seem like a bad guy and oddly enough I felt pretty open with this guy. I felt like if maybe I hang around this guy then interesting things will start to happen. PLUS, my chances of not looking like a douche will go down if I make a nice guy like him my friend and disciple! Like when a hot girl takes pictures with their fat friend! Perfect plan! I don't know why this baby thinks I'm some love guru but if it aids me in my own endeavors then why not?

"All right Reborn...Tsuna...you got yourselves a deal. I'll make sure Tsuna get's all the girlfriends he wants and then you two can get me a way home! Plus I want ramen...lots of it! Got an image to uphold! Put it there...new _best _friend!" I said with a menacing smile as I reached out for Tsuna's hand. He reluctantly took my hand and shook it with a gulp as eh couldn't refuse Reborn. Thus that day the worst combination was ever formed. I Ramen X. Noodles the expert on the female form and the internet will team up with the Mafia Boss and hopeless in love Tsunayoshi Sawada to get him a girlfriend and me a way home! And together we will conquer as many females as possible to fill the gap in their heart and...oh wait...wrong anime? Isn't this the one about ninjas fighting demons with their goal to be king of the pirates? No? Oh whatever we'll figure something out I guess. Tsuna has a long way to go before he's ready to save anybody but I believe...Tsuna can save the world... What...? Wrong show again? Oh screw it. You guys get the picture and this wacky story of my adventures in Namimori have only just begun.


	2. Meeting the Vongola

**HEYOH NOODLES! So thanks for reading this story! It's more of a little project of mine that I'm doing to see how people react to it. SO be sure to leave a review of what you guys think! Thanks!**

"So, it would seem that I find myself in unnerving circumstances! Surrounded by danger…compelled only by my courage! I venture forth into the dangerous world…that is…NAMIMORI, JAPAN! I, Ramen X. Noodles will conquer this world that is plagued by evil…with my sidekick Tsunayoshi Sawada!" I narrated to myself.

Tsuna just stared at me blankly. "Why…are you narrating?"

"Then Tsuna asked me a dumb question that I chose to ignore," I narrated again.

"If you wanted to ignore me then don't narrate it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I rustled Tsuna's jimmies, and oh were they rustled. Tsuna couldn't handle my soothing voice and alluring heroicness!" I narrated loudly again in Tsuna's face as we walked. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me and was thinking I was being a bother. He was no fun; back where I came from the people didn't talk back to your face either! But at least they had the audacity to talk behind your back and THEN at least try to pretend to be your friend when you speak to them. I saw Tsuna then get lost in his thoughts as he was most likely wondering about the date with psycho girl and Miss Perfect. I rubbed the back of my new spikey due and wondered what a kind, sensible, and caring new friend would do in situations like this.

1) Ask Tsuna what's on his mind.

2) Talk to Tsuna about Kyoko and Haru.

3) Ask him out to a nice place to relax and chat.

4) Lick his face.

Now only one of these options made 100% sense to me.

5) Lick his face and paint him like one of my French girls.

But seeing as this isn't the time or place for French girls I decided to just go ahead and do the job I was tasked to do. Right now what is clear to me is this guy lacks resolve and the courage to do what he must do. Saturday is three days from now from what Reborn told me so I have three days to get this guy date ready. First I needed to do some background check on him. If I'm going to be dealing with a mafia boss then I should get to know what I'm dealing with. Last thing I need is to be held at gunpoint again for a misunderstanding like streaking on fire.

"So…umm…Tsuna…you're a mafia boss huh? That sounds interesting! Must be fun having all sorts of loyal servants and stuff? You ever rob banks and sell alcohol on the black market like a 7/11?" I asked him.

Tsuna gave a big sigh as he then turned to me and started yelling at me. "No! The mafia is nothing like that! Every day there is a new danger that comes out of nowhere! Assassins, rival mafias, talking babies, psychopaths, and even a foreigner who is oddly enough named Ramen!"

"Oi, Ramen is a sexy name if you ask me. It has meaning behind it! What's so cool about Tsunayoshi?" I asked him with sass.

"Uhh…well my name comes from a feudal lord a long time ago…" Tsuna said after he thought about the meaning himself.

"…Oh…well…okay my name doesn't come from some great lord! It comes from something even better…something so…famous! So powerful in meaning that…"

"It comes from ramen noodles doesn't it?" Tsuna asked me bluntly. The wind blew past us as silence fell between us. Birds were chirping peacefully and all was peaceful in the world except for myself who felt like gouging my eyes out with a toothpick that was dosed in alcohol.

I sniffled as I began crying, "You…you're so mean to me senpai! Why did you have to make fun of my name!? Huh!? Some people don't even get names! I was one of the very few who got a name! AND YOUUUU….YOUUUU….YOU'RE ALL LIKE… 'it comes from ramen noodles doesn't it' LIKE A JERK!"

Tsuna then looked around frantically as he was completely lost for words on what to do with me. I had reverted back into my childhood days as a direct result of the severe and harsh mental trauma my mind received. I hurdled myself up into a ball on the street and rocked myself back and forth with my thumb in my mouth.

"Daddy…when will mom get back from that hotel she said she was going to a few years ago?" I looked up and asked Tsuna with beady eyes. His jaw dropped as he stood in front of me.

"Umm….are you okay…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make fun of your name…wait…I didn't do anything!" Tsuna shouted at me.

I got up from the ground and started yelling back at him. "You heartless jerk! Don't you have any sympathy for my very questionable childhood?"

"What! You're fine! You were just pretending to be a child!" Tsuna yelled back at me.

"I pretend to be a lot of things! Sometimes I wear frilly skirts and pretend I'm the hottest 'thang on the cheer leading squad! And other times I lathe r myself in grease and slid down stairs like a slug to habilitate myself into the slug society!" I yelled back passionately with fire in my eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Tsuna asked me.

"What the heck is right with you? I try to help, which I just figured out the meaning to that word by the way, and you treat me like I treated my exgirlfriend!" I said to him. I turned from him dramatically as I refused to look at his face!

"Oh let me guess, you treated her badly then?" He asked me.

"Pshhh…I didn't treat her badly! She was well taken care of by me! I was sure to give her everything she could possibly need! Me. And that was it," I said casually. Before Tsuna could say anything he realized how pointless talking with me at the moment was. We both decided to just keep quiet as he led me to what he said was his house. I'm apparently staying at his place until all this business is done with. I found this to be a good opportunity after all. Seeing one's room says a lot about a person and how they're like. Mine for example is filled with everything a teenage boy such as I could need…television, bed, closet, games, and…what? Expected me to put something unexpected and random there for you? My room is normal! Well was normal before I installed the hot tub on the ceiling. I'm still trying to figure out how the heck I get in it but I guess my hot tub situation can wait. I realized I was standing in front of a normal house that looked much different from what I was used to.

It was…welcoming and comfortable. It felt like a place where family could be and that unnerved me as I felt that inviting feeling. Cozy and family like places aren't a place for someone like me. However, something odd was happening at this place! Something strange indeed! There…was a man...we heard yelling from inside of Tsuna's house. I had no idea if Tsuna was like me and tied up gorgeous men in their room or not however I did know that Tsuna seemed worried himself! The voice got louder…the man we heard came out…and he was carrying dynamite..and looked like an octopus…and was shouting "Tenth! Tenth!" over and over...he wore the same outfit as Tsuna did…HOLY!? DYNAMITE!?

"Tenth! I will save you from this wicked man!" The young man shouted at me before he jumped up in the air and threw the dynamite at me! I screamed like the little girl I was and ran away like the little B-Word I was before I ran into somebody else! This guy had black spiky hair and was way taller than me! And good looking! He was wearing a school outfit with a bat on his back in a casing. And good looking! Much better than me! Nah, that can't be possible…it's not like this guy has a winning smile…OH. MY. GOD. He smiled at me and laughed so casually, but it made me feel so peaceful! This aura that irradiated from him…is…this…THE AURA OF POPULAR GUYS? IT'S TOO STRONG! I succumbed to this man's power almost instantly as I found myself bowing before this man on my knees!

"Your…power…is too strong…master!" I mumbled to him. He just looked at me oddly and laughed again.

"Haha! Tsuna! Is this a friend of yours? He's funny!" The man in front of me said. Tsuna couldn't respond to him as he was too focused on controlling that crazy dynamite guy! Thank you Tsuna…you had the bravery to do what I could not because I'm deathly allergic to death. It can kill me you know!

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down! He's not an enemy! Ah, Yamamoto-san…can you please help me out here!" Tsuna then said as he called out to who I believe was Yamamoto in front of me. Yamamoto ran over and tried to calm this Gokudera guy down as he was spouting something wishing to protect the Tenth who I'm guessing is Tsuna. I should question who these guys are but I was more concerned over the fact that no one else sees this guy holding bombs in public! Where are the police in this town? Where is anybody in this whole neighborhood! That baby Reborn left without telling me anything and said he was going to investigate my situation right away. He apparently found it interesting or something…which oddly enough made me feel afraid. As I stood up and brushed myself off I looked off into the distance as I heard another person yelling.

I stared off to see a small dot in the distance that seemed to be coming this way. I couldn't quite make out what it was but it must be someone yelling really loudly for me to be able to hear them from here. However, I then noticed the dot getting bigger really fast along with the person's yelling. I could tell now it was a guy's voice as he drew closer and closer. I didn't know what to do as I had caught the too scared to do anything syndrome! I looked over to Tsuna and his friends for help but they were still trying to calm down that Gokudera guy! I needed a hero to save me like now!

"Hahahah! Lambo has arrived!" I heard a childlike voice say from above me. I looked up and saw a shadow of a small figure standing on the wires of the telephone poles. The figure…I knew it well! It could be no one else! That puffy shape, that powerful stature, and that powerful aura! It was Broccoli Man! My childhood idol! I used to watch that show all the time! I couldn't believe he finally came to visit me after I sent him a letter every day! All I ever got back from him were restraining orders but at least I got his autograph! Then I got a closer look at the figure that came down in front of me…it was another talking baby. I quit life.

"Haha! Lambo will save you friend of Tsuna-nii's!" Lambo stated. This "Lambo" was just a kid in a cow outfit with a giant afro. What could a little kid possibly do…?

He pulled out two grenades from his afro and held them in his hands with the pins already pulled.

"FUUUUUUUU….! Woah! Kid! Children shouldn't have weapons! Let alone explosives! Wait…did you just pull out grenades form your afro? That's pretty retro bro," I said in slight respect to the child. He was more capable of handling the situation than I was. Looked at that smug look he had! There was something about him just spelled capable! He took one step forward, tripped, fell flat on his face, and the grenades he hand in his hands somehow went up in the air and landed at Tsuna's feet. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all just looked the grenade for a moment before it blew it up! Okay, Tsuan is hopeless but that's just unnaturally hopeless. Was it magnetized to him or something? Him and his friends began coughing up smoke as they then looked over to me and this kid. Luckily they were okay but THAT WEIRDO IS COMING RIGHT AT US!

I saw now that he was a tanned skin older male with white lawn head hair. He bandages around his arms and fists while wearing a yellow jumpsuit. I could hear what he was yelling now.

"RUN AWAY TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" He shouted. As my brain tried to process what the heck is going on I looked at Lambo who I then saw began to cry. Oh crud I can't handle a baby's tears! Should I kick this poor(questionably) defenseless child away so I don't have to hear him cry? I could make a good field goal I think…but I'm just not good with children! I did a babysitting job once but that didn't go well at all! I lost the children I was looking after in an hour at the park! Then I found out from the children's parents I wasn't babysitting their children at all!

Lambo tried to tell himself to stay calm but it didn't work. Lambo thenreached around in his afro for something.

"Hey…umm…Lambo right? Calm down…we don't need to do anything rash! No more weapons okay! But hey, if you feel like being a human shield then that would be swell too!" I said with a smile on my face.

Lambo then pulled out a bazooka from his afro! How was that even possible? Is his hair like a warp hole or something? Can I do that? I wonder if I can put people in my hair…

He then suddenly jumped inside the bazooka himself. I stared at the bazooka intensely as I really hoped this kid didn't blow up. Not like I cared if he died or anything but the mess it would make…have you ever tried to clean up a dead body before? It's really hard let me tell you that. Umm…not that I would know or anything.

Then the bazooka fired and pink smoke filled the weapon. That's when I saw in place of that small child was a tall, handsome, and cool looking guy. He had slick black hair with horns on the side of his head, wore a black collared shirt, and cow designed pants and shoes, and looked…capable! I knew I sensed something capable of this guy!

"Hmph, hello there young sir. Please forgive my younger self for any trouble he's caused…I used to be quite the problem for those around me," Lambo said casually. I couldn't believe how my hero had come after all! I'm saved!

"Umm…yeah! Whatever! Look some weirdo is running at us right now! Think you can stop him for me? I'm kind of too scared to move from this spot right now…" I shyly admitted. Lambo then winked at me as he casually told me he could handle anything. He then turned around and saw what was ahead of him. He told me could handle this as he then ignited his hand in a weird green energy that faintly resembled flames. He looked very confident and prepared to face this threat for me! I heard Tsuna yelling at this guy to stop what he was about to do! But what was he about to do? Something epic? Something cool?

He took one step forward and tripped again. I looked at him silently. Yeah I'm screwed. He then got up and started crying again! He then ran past me to Tsuna's house and went right on in Tsuna's home like it was nothing! Tsuna then walked over to me and asked me what was going on. He then looked where I pointed and saw the person running to us.

"Oh? That's just Ryohei-san. He's a friend of mine. No one dangerous Ramen-san, he wouldn't hurt you," Tsuna assured me. I felt relieved to hear that and when he finally ran up to us I was going to say hi and he then ran past us both and Gokudera and Yamamoto before he went inside Tsuna's house in fear!

"Umm…Tsuna I don't want to be _that_ guy but those guys just ran inside your house," I told him. Tsuna sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah…my house has become a home of weirdos…" Tsuna murmured.

"And me!" I proclaimed with pride.

"Don't remind me…" Tsuna said. We then thought at that moment what Ryohei was running form and then we saw two more people coming this way too. They were fighting the each other! One of them looked like a disciplinary member who had short black hair. He has intimidating grey eyes. As I mentioned before he wore a discipline committee uniform which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and black top worn on his shoulders, and an armband on his life sleeve. So basically a badass.

The other was a completely out there teenager as well! He was a fairly tall male with blue hair in a pineapple style? His left eye was red with a Japanese kanji on it while his other eye was normal. He wore a green school outfit with the jacket's buttons undone with a shirt that had a misty design on it. Now to top it all of he was suing a trident to fight the other one with tonfas! Seriously! Police? Anywhere? No? That's cool.

"Ahh!" Me and Tsuan both shouted.

"Who the heck are those guys? More friends of yours? I think you need to learn the definition of friends more than I do!" I asked Tsuna who started to panic with his hands on his head.

"No! They're definitely not my friends! That's Hibari on the left and Mukuro on the right! They're dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"Oh…wait! You mean like mafia dangerous? They're in a dangerous mafia?" I said in fear.

"Well…they're in the mafia family with me…" Tsuna told me as he looked at me.

"…Say what now?" I simply said back before their fight made it here. The two were in close combat and glaring at the other with a powerful killing intent!

"I'll bite you to death…" Hibari told Mukuro as he put more pressure on Mukuro's weapon.

"Kinky…but okay…" I said.

"Kufufu…how interesting! You think you honestly have a chance against me?" Mukuro said back to Hibari with a grin as he returned the pressure to Hibari's weapon. Yamamoto had went over and tried to stop the two of them and end the conflict. They both did stop and looked at him and listened to what he had to say it seems. Me and Tsuan both felt relieved that Yamamoto ended the conflict. Now that's what I call a capable guy.

"You shouldn't fight like this guys…it's more fun with more people involved!" Yamamoto said as he pulled out what I thought was a bat and was actually a sword! A fine katana was unleashed and Hibari and Mukuro seemed to welcome the challenge!

"HE DIDN'T HELP AT ALL," I and Tsuna both shouted. Then that Gokudera guy got furious and walked over to the three of them and started yelling his ears off.

"Will you guys stop acting so childish? I don't give a damn what you two were fighting over but that's not important! We got important duties to take care of!" Gokudera shouted and they all looked at him.

"Not my problem…" Hibari told him coldly.

"Awh! You're no fun!" Yamamoto said in disappointment.

"I don't give a damn…I was merely enjoying a stroll when this sakura lover attacked me for stepping on Namimori Middle's property…most troublesome…" Mukuro said with a sneer which activated Hibari's anger. Hibari was going to strike when Ryohei came running out the house and slid in front of them.

"Ryohei?!" Tsuna in shock to see him again. He looked like he had something very important to tell everyone.

"Huh…Senpai? Weren't you running away in fear of something? Yamamoto asked Ryohei who then laughed loudly.

"Of course not! I was running away…but not in fear! I was running away…TO THE BATHROOM TO THE EXTREME!" He said as he did a ridiculous pose in the air with his arms. Lambo then walked out of the house choking! He apparently was hiding in the bathroom when Ryohei busted in there to use it. Lambo found the stench so bad that he passed out on the lawn!

"That was one hardcore and long dump," I said in disbelief. I then turned to Tsuna and asked him if this weirdo and the cow baby was also a part of his group. He hesitantly told me yes. I looked at all of these people go back to bickering and fighting about random stuff. Who the heck were these people? They're all teenagers…so why are they a part of the mafia? I mean I should've questioned why a baby is a part of the mafia but he had a gun so I chickened out. Looking at all of these people though…I did get some sort of a family feeling from them. So this is Tsuna's mafia? Well I definitely don't want to get on their bad side…I could be killed!

"Hey…who is that guy anyway?" Lambo pointed me out and they all looked at me. I stood there with my arms folded and began whistling innocently as if I wasn't being looked at.

"Ahah…du, du, du! Don't mind me! Just a casual…foreigner…who happened…to be here! I'm just going to go change my pants now…" I said as I tried to run away but that Gokudera guy yelled at me.

"Hey you! You are far too close to the Tenth! I demand you tell us who you are and answer our questions! It's our job as the Tenth's guardians to defend him and question any suspicious people!" Gokudera proclaimed. He seemed to be some leader to these people…or so he thought he was. They all refused to do anything and figured they should just let me go. I'm saved! As long as they don't know why I'm here then they shouldn't have any interest me!

"Oh…? I thought you guys would be interested in Ramen-san here. He's from a different world apparently and Reborn made him my love tutor," Tsuna said casually.

"WOW YOU SOLD ME OUT FAST!" I yelled at Tsuna. All of them then seemed to gain some interest in me! Even the two of them that were fighting were interested to hear more about this. Thus I was taken inside Tsuna's home and sat in a dark room with no lights! I was tied to a chair with my arms restrained and couldn't see anything! I was apparently about to be interrogated by every single one of them. Never before have had I found the mafia so scary! But I had to be brave and face each of them head on! Bring…it…on!

"So…you're the Tenth's love tutor ehh? What do you even know about love? Gokudera asked with a flashlight in my face as he sat across a table from me.

"What the Hell is love?" I replied back to him in disgust.

"So do you like to play sports?" Yamamoto asked me cheerfully.

"Only if it involves tissues and lotion," I told him back.

"WILL YOU JOIN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei shouted at me.

"WE JUST MET! AND WHY IS EVERYTHING EXTREME?" I shouted back at him.

"I got nothing to ask you really…but what is the world you're from like? You from the future like me?" Lambo asked me.

I was surprised by his question and said, "Oh…that's a genuine question. Well I'm not from the future I think…my world is kind of similar to this but…"

"Yeah I don't know why I'm asking you this. Want an autograph from me instead?" Lambo then asked me as he showed me a picture of himself posing.

"Get the Hell out of here," I said to Lambo.

"Are you strong?" Hibari asked me simply.

I was terrified of this guy and mumbled back to him, "W-well…I'm not weak I think…?" I said reluctantly.

"Hmph…let's test that. Fight me now…" Hibari said as he flashed his tonfas at me.

"Ummm! Tsuna! He's kind of blood thirsty and not in the good way!" I yelled for help.

"Hmm…a visitor from another world. Is that right?" Mukuro asked me calmly with a smirk and a laugh.

"Umm…yeah. But look I'm not a bad guy!" I told him.

"Oh…I know you're not. But you could be of some use to me if you're going to be so close to Tsuna. But be careful…if you even show me one sign that you'll hurt him…then I will kill you…he's essential to my plans…kufufufu…," He said with a killer look in his eye before he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey…! Are you listening?" He asked me in annoyance.

"So…can you see out of that red eye? I mean where's the pupil? How the Hell do you pass your eye exams bro?" I asked him.

"I'm done with him," Mukuro said.

Now that was an odd one that showed up in front of me. They had apparently called over another member of their mafia to come interrogate me. And what was even more surprising was that it was a girl! A really cute one at that! She had purple hair in a pineapple style like Mukuro did and had violet colored eyes…well eye. She had an eye patch with a skull symbol on it covering her left. She was wearing a green uniform similar to Mukuro's with, a black belt and black boots all with chrome colored skulls on them.

"Oh ho! You mafia people sure know how to 'interrogate' a guy! So what are you going to do to me you bad girl!" I said with a big excited smirk on my face. The girl was quite shy and timid as she didn't know what to say back to me.

"Umm…! Uhh…I'm sorry! I don't know…how to interrogate someone…" The girl said lightly back.

"Oh, sweetums! Don't you worry about that…it's simple really! I'll show you exactly how a cute girl such as yourself should torture a young…strong…and ACTIVE young man such as myself," I said suggestively with a wink. I don't know what it was about this girl but she was obviously in to me. I could tell. Even though she wasn't so top or bottom heavy…I was still drawn to her! She was adorable! And I wouldn't mind making this girl my wife! Would it be weird if I got a matching eyepatch? Is that sexy? Whatever I'm doing it anyway.

"Oh…really? Thank you so much…I'm sorry to be of so much t-trouble to you…I hope I won't be a bother. I am in your c-care…" She said to me with a bow. My heart nearly broke from this girl's kindness. I felt…odd…what is this odd…human feeling in my heart? It…was this guilt? Oh my God! I felt guilty for trying to take advantage of this girl! No! I refuse to accept this feeling! I must fight it!

"Umm…actually you don't…seem like a bad person. I think you're actually…nice…and I'm sorry the others tied you up. You're Tsuna's love tutor…? Are you some sort of expert…? Maybe you could give me some advice too…?" The girl shyly asked me as she blushed.

"TOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!" I shouted in my head. I quickly gave in to this girl's charms like a puppy. I said to her with a big grin, "Oh…of course! I would 'love' to give you some advice! Maybe over coffee…a meal? Anytime! Umm…miss…?"

"Chrome…Chrome Dokuro…" She told me her name with a small smile.

Oh yeah. I can make this work. I hope Tsuna doesn't have his eyes set on this girl! Hopefully she doesn't have a boyfriend or any weird guy hanging around her! She's so normal and cute! Nothing abnormal about her at all….why do I feel like there is some situational irony in that? After that they all came to the conclusion that they were terrible at interrogating people. Gokudera was greatly disappointed in the lack of information and was prepared to blow up the whole room! Tsuna then turned on the lights to reveal I was simply in the kitchen. Tsuna told them NOW the entire situation in full detail and they all understood not like some of them cared. Heck not even I cared anymore why I was here. Miss Chrome was going to be my new waifu! Or so I thought before I asked Tsuna what was her deal.

"So…Tsuna…who's the babe with the most elegant purple hair over there? I said nodding my head towards Chrome who was conversing with Mukuro. I didn't know why she would talk to a freak like him.

"Ah…Chrome? She's a part of the group too…well…she's really with Mukuro. She kind of works for him and helps him out mostly…" Tsuna said.

"OH HELL NO! A girl with emotional baggage is a no. A girl who has a father with a shotgun is a no. A girl who had a boyfriend that uses a freaking trident to fight and somehow passes his eye exams….? That's a maybe depending on my mood now," I said with a sigh. Why is it always the cute ones that are crazy? Is all the women in this town like this?

"Well…at least she has a cute body," I said with a smile as I admired her from afar. Tsuna my eagerness and he just had to crush it.

"You know her organs are just an illusion right?" Tsuna said to me with a smirk.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…Well?" Tsuna said to me.

"Oh sorry. I just imagined myself slowly dying from the inside out," I said with disappointment on my face. I set my head back in this chair and waited for Gokudera to stop conversing with the others over whatever. The only one even remotely listening was Chrome and Yamamoto while the others didn't seem to care at all. Thankfully, everyone had to eventually leave to go do something and Tsuna convinced Gokudera that I was fine. Chrome even argued for my case which I was moved by emotionally but not physically unfortunately. I was freed and allowed to carry on with life but apparently Gokudera would be watching me.

"I got my eyes on you," Gokudera told me strictly.

"Should I take my shirt off?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Keep up the jokes and I'll blow you to Hell!" Gokudera shouted to me with dynamite in his hand.

"Oh you naughty girl, keep talking to me like that!" I said with a smile.

"Grr! I'm being serious here!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Huh? I'm being serious too! The way you speak to me…oh baby! What else are you going to do to me? I got a bucket list of things we could do…! And guess what…one of them involves math and angles!" I said with a wink. Gokudera apparently had enough my smart remarks and left the house before he gave me one last glare. With everyone but me and Tsuna gone I realized I gotten more than enough background info on him. You can tell a lot about a person not just by their room…but their friends. One's friends reflect one's self perhaps even better than one's room.

"Got some interesting friends there Tsuna," I told Tsuna who simply sighed and smiled.

"Yeah…they're everything to me. I would do anything for them," Tsuna told me.

"Interesting…well…it's been a long day! I think I'm going to go turn in for the day Tsuna. Where's your room? Up the stairs here?" I said as I was already walking up them. He told me yes and when I got up the stairs I saw there was only one room. It looked like it belonged to a complete and total loser who's never had a girlfriend.

"Well this is my room!" Tsuna said as he welcomed me I when he walked past me.

Oh right. After a while we both settled in and I found myself sleeping in his bed while Tsuna slept on the floor. There was still daylight but we were both beat from today. Falling out of the sky and getting interrogated is a lot of work for a guy like me.

"Hey…why am I on the floor?" Tsuna asked me.

"Because, this is for umm…your date! Yeah! First lesson:Patience! One must be very patient with other's needs such as mine. You must wait for me to enjoy your comfortable bed to the fullest while you wait on the floor! Women like guys who can be patient with them Tsuna, that's why only the strongest men can hold out as they go shopping!" I said to Tsuna. He didn't seem to doubt my words and simply sighed as I told him this. I mean…it was all BS…but…kind of true. For the both of us really. I don't show it much but I'm actually kind of worried about being here in this world for too long. What if I never return? What if I can't ever practice the art of friendzone every night in my bed? Oh the things I wonder about…

"You're worried right? Worried about if you'll be able to get home Ramen-san?" Tsuna asked me suddenly. I was surprised when he asked me this out of the blue. I didn't think he could see through me like that. I smiled as I looked up to the ceiling. What a caring and understanding guy…he must be really good with people.

"Shut the Hell up Tsuna, I'm going to work you hard tomorrow to get you in shape for your date…! And no in the good way! So go to sleep!" I told him harshly as I turned away from him in his bed. I knew Tsuna was slightly mad at me but he never showed any anger or ever told me off. He knew I was avoiding the question but he was kind enough to leave me be. But I wasn't just saying anything. I meant what I said as I began to formulate the perfect plan to train Tsuna to be the love guru that I am! Oh yeah and apparently "Love" is some emotion people share. I got to keep a dictionary with me with these people. Them and their silly emotions! 


	3. School Day!

It was a beautiful and sunny day for me as I awoke in a comfortable bed that I claimed for myself. It felt good to be a sleep in a bed, even better that it was Tsuna's bed. I stretched my arms out wide and felt my muscles stretch and then slowly retract with relief. I looked over to the side of my pillow and saw Reborn lying down beside me with his eyes wide open and staring at me. Then I looked over to the window and saw the beautiful sun…

"…Reborn…?" I mumbled.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn exclaimed back.

I had the manliest reaction in the world if I do say so myself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I screamed in a high pitch voice as I jumped from the bed, ran out the room, tripped, and then crawled all the way downstairs to see Tsuna eating breakfast with some other people. There was a tall woman with brunette hair, brown eyes, and looked very mature in her purple dress. I recognized Lambo but not the Chinese girl(boy?) that was sitting next to him with a red traditional martial arts outfit with a single strand of hair on…her…his..its head.

"Wah! What's wrong Ramen-san?" Tsuna asked me in shock.

"TSUNA! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM! WORSE THAN THE FACT I USED YOUR TOOTHBRUSH YESTERDAY!" I screamed.

"You did what…?" Tsuna said with a blank expression.

"NEVER MIND THAT! THAT BABY WAS IN MY BED! THERE. WAS. A. BABY. IN. MY. BED!" I screamed more frantic than before.

"You mean _my_bed?" Tsuna said lowly.

"You are so needy I swear," I said with a glare. Lambo just began laughing and proclaimed that he would never get caught off guard like me or Tsuna would by Reborn with a smug look on his face.

"Haha! Lambo would never be defeated by Reborn! Never, ever!" Lambo said.

"I watch you as you sleep too," Reborn said out of no where! Tsuna and I both shrieked as Tsuna jumped into my arms and we were both shivering. Lambo freaked out so badly that he disappeared somewhere! All I saw was a hole in the wall that was his size with the sounds of his cries that could be heard. Then I noticed the small Chinese girl then wondering to herself if she should go after Lambo or not while that tall woman was…fawning over Reborn? Oh these guys get closer and closer to felons than I do!

"Oh Reborn! The way you strike fear into these poor boys is simply marvelous!" She said with a glimmer in her eyes. I looked at Tsuna in my arms that shyly looked back up to me. Feeling disgusted, I dropped him to the floor and took up a seat at the table while ignoring his yelp of pain. He then took up a seat next to me as we both were apparently waiting for food to be served to us. I then began to think how crazy it is that this little baby could scare me so much! His killing intent was so strong, and his ability to dominate me is so powerful! Is this the power…of a GOD?! OF A LEGEND? OF…THE MAFIA!? I then took one look at Tsuna and ruled out everything.

"Thanks Bianchi," Reborn said to Bianchi as she served a plate of delicious looking food! Best darn food I have seen since in my whole life time! Prime, freshly cooked meal! I couldn't wait for me and Tsuna's food to get here! I can eat Tsuna's food to get twice my fill!

"Umm…where's my mom at?" Tsuna asked as he looked around.

"Nana?" Bianchi began as she thought for a moment then said, "Ah, yes. Your mother went out to buy your guest here a new set of clothes since he only has one outfit. Isn't that generous of her?"

"CLOTHES!? I want meat! I need food! I need…nourishment…" I complained as I dropped my head to the table. Tsuna shyly laughed before he suggested that we could simply get some toast before we leave. I then asked him where we were going and he told me we were going to school. Wait…WHAT!?

"School!? You mean middle school?" I said as I felt the bad taste in my mouth from even mentioning that institutionalized prison of hypocrisy and stupidity. Schools to me are just dreadful, if you're not pregnant, taking drugs, or drinking, or all of the above then apparently you're not doing school right.

"Why the Hell do I have to go school? Thinking about it, I think I'm too old for middle school!" I said as I thought about it.

"Oh yeah, how old are you Ramen-san?" Tsuna asked me.

I gasped, "How dare you ask a maiden's age! How rude of you Tsuna!" I proclaim with a flustered expression.

"Wah! Why are you getting embarrassed?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"Shameful Tsuna. Never ask a fair maiden's age, women have their secrets to keep you know," Reborn said.

"I concur, how terribly rude," Bianchi said while shaking her head along with I-Pin.

"HE'S A GUY! HE ISN'T A REAL WOMAN AT ALL!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"OH? SO I'M NOT WOMAN ENOUGH FOR YOU TSUNA? HUH? HUH? I KNEW OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS GOING DOWNHILL EVER SINCE YOU BEEN SEEING OTHER WOMEN! WE ARE DONE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUFF AND MOVE OUT OF MY HOUSE!' I shouted.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! AND WE WERE NEVER IN A RELATIONSHIP!' Tsuna yelled.

"NOW YOU DENY OUR LOVE?" I yelled back at him.

"AHH! I'm not dealing with this!" Tsuna got up from the table. He was already dressed in his school uniform and he simply grabbed a piece of bread off the table and stormed out the door. The room was silent for a moment before I looked at the others.

"He'll come back, he'll miss this sweet ass of mine," I said bluntly which they all agreed too. I sighed as I decided I should most likely follow Tsuna. It is my job to get him a girlfriend if I want to get home and I can't be the only woman in his life.

"Excuse me Ramen-san," Bianchi spoke up and took me out of my thoughts. I gave her my attention as she addressed me. "It comes to my understanding that you are now Tsuna's love tutor. A position that was once given to me you know. But I never question Reborn's choices but I must ask…what experience do you truly have with love? And will you actually take this seriously in the name of the Vongola?"

Now she was a scary one for sure and I saw Reborn giving me a hard look. It seems I may have been losing their trust now. They expected immediate results out of me? I guess I could quit playing around for a single moment.

"My experience in love? I used to have someone I truly cared about back in the world I come from…but I guess you could say we broke it off…" I told them. I had my hands in my pocket and I closed my eyes as images of my once special person flashed in my eyes.

"Broke it off? So you have only had one relationship? And it ended in a break up? Not very reliable if you ask me. What makes you think you can help then?" Bianchi asked me.

I then opened up my eyes and said, "Well. I never said I could or couldn't help…I mean I never said I would be able to do this with 100% efficiency. But…when I look at Tsuna…I see a lot of myself in him. I've only had one official relationship with a girl but I still think I'm qualified for the job…that one relationship lasted my whole life…up to the point where I had to bury her myself…in her resting place. We had a great love life and from that I think I can help someone else with theirs! They can learn from my mistakes and not get the one they love killed!" I said with a big smile on my face.

Bianchi put a hand over her mouth and said, "Oh…my…I didn't your life was so…"

"Or not! I just wanted to see how emotional you guys can get! Hey where's the phone book, I got to check something out while I'm here," I said as I then walked away from them to go over to the phonebook I saw by a telephone. All the while I heard Bianchi mumbling at disbelief at my words to Reborn and the Chinese talking walnut. Now that I bewildered them with my acting skills I can find that cute girl's number in this phonebook! Tsuna is bound to have her number and maybe the number of any other hotties in this book! Let's see…we got Gokudera…Yamamoto…Sasagawa…Lambo…he doesn't have a last name? Whatever…what the heck? Where is all of the girls? OH MY GOD! THIS GUY ONLY HAS GUY'S NUMBERS IN HIS PHONEBOOK? NO WONDER HE'S FREAKING SINGLE! Oh wait I lied he has one girl's number in this book by the name of "mom" oh boy. Well that was a bust…I was hoping the loser would have something more useful for me. I guess I really do have to help him in order to get closer to the girl of my dreams…the one that is so important to me! Her name…is…purple pineapple! Oh how could I forget my sweetums? I began to make out with the air before I noticed Reborn in front of me on top of the phone book.

"EEEk…" I tried to let out a scream but Reborn shushed me oh so gently that I blushed a little.

"I wanted to speak to you. I had to ask if what you just said is true. You may have been trying to play it off but you were being serious were you not?" Reborn asked me. I thought about this for a moment as I looked at him. I then put on a big grin and looked at him directly.

"Nope! I'm never serious bro, don't worry about it all right? Now if you will excuse me…I must help myself to my hobby of mine. Skirt chasing downhill while on fire! Good day to you sir!" I said before I took two steps away before Reborn called out to me.

"Shouldn't you be following Tsuna to school to understand his life better? That is what you're actually about to go do isn't it? You want to find out as much as you can about his daily life so you can better help him?" Reborn said to me.

"…Suuuuure. I mean that was on in the back of my mind somewhere…why not…? I will go to school and partake of this educational system…I'm guessing I'm going to be somehow mysteriously introduced in Tsuna's homeroom class and by pure coincidence be sitting next to him with nobody questioning how I transferred into the school. As if that will happen!" I said to Reborn who gave me a big grin.

I spoke way too soon. I was just as shocked as Tsuna and his friends were when I find myself wearing their school uniform and being introduced to their class by their homeroom teacher.

"Well this is unexpected but…hello class! This is our new student who will be joining us for the rest of the year! He just transferred in from…Hiroshima where he was born and raised! His name is…umm…Ramen…?" The teacher said as the teacher became confused along with the rest of their class. One female student stood up and spoke up about everything.

"Umm…this guy is a foreigner right? No way he was born and raised in Hiroshima! Plus his name is Ramen, what kind of a name is that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah and your name is so much better?" I said back to her.

"You don't even know my name!" She said back with disgust.

"If I guessed slut, whore, or dyke would I be somewhere in the ballpark or no…?" I said to her as she put her hands over her mouth as she gasped and sat back down.

"Ahem…" The teacher continued, "Anyway….his name is Ramen X. Noodles…and will with us for the time being. Please welcome him! Anything you want to say for yourself Ramen-san?" Their teacher asked me. Before I could speak another student stood up this time, this time a guy to ask a question.

"This guy way too old to be in middle school? He looks like he's ready to graduate from like high school!" He said out loud.

"And aren't you a sharp one! All hands on deck, captain obvious just came out from under his rock to say something useless to us all! Everybody let's set sail for redudantville!" I mocked him, "I'm old enough to be here maybe perhaps sort of kinda!"

"What's your problem? Why are you such a jerk?" He said to me in a fierce tone of voice.

"Kid, I'm back in middle school with a bunch of institutionalized brats that apparently weren't born with some thicker skin and get offended more easily than a fat guy at a salad bar when they don't have meat for him! Look you want something out of me teach? Okay! Let me give a little lesson for you all kids, more so Tsunayoshi Sawada since he's a No-Good loveless brat!" I said as I jumped on the teacher's desk and began pacing back and forth. Tsuna just sat in his desk with his jaw dropped while Yamamoto was just laughing out loud and Gokudera slammed his desk angrily.

"What the Hell does he think he's doing?" Gokudera said furiously.

"Haha! He's hilarious!" Yamamoto said as he couldn't control his laughter.

"Oh God…" Tsuna mumbled as he was probably concerned I would say something stupid. Pshh…as if.

"I'm here for ONE thing and ONE thing only! And that's to fuck bitches and get money! And I'm all out of money! And bitches…and that was two things but that's why I'm in school right? So I don't want to hear any lip from any of you! You're here in school to learn but let's be honest; you're going to forget most of this stuff anyway! Unless you really want to do something with your education! Me? My idea of education is the 'educational videos' I watch every night alone in bed! So leave me alone! Don't ask me for any pencil and paper everyday just because you lose it! Don't cheat off me either! I will snitch in a heartbeat and tattle tale on you like we're in elementary school! To top it off don't think I'm not the kind of person who will grope, bite, grope, kick, grope, and fight back if you want to start something with me! P.S. I am obligated by law to inform you all that I am a registered sex offender. But don't worry that should only worry anyone in here with any male or female gentiles in here. That will be all teach!" I said with a smile before I hoped off her desk and whistled my way all the way to the free seat next to Tsuna with the whole class staring at me with their mouths wide open. I saw Tsuna look at me with a horrified expression as I leaned in to whisper to him.

"You think they'll like me?" I asked him innocently.

"My life is over…" Tsuna murmured before his face hit his desk.

"Nooo! It's not over yet! I still haven't lost my use for you so I won't let you die! Besides…now that I'm here we can begin with mission one of Operation:Love Me Not!" I proclaimed with my finger in the air as I saw the angry Gokudera and cheerful Yamamoto look at me along with Tsuna.

"What's that…?" Tsuna asked me. I chuckled as I saw that Kyoko was in this class. Just sitting there oh so innocently as she chatted with some other girls about me of course. Which makes the plan all the more easier!

"Hmph! If my knowledge of manga is correct, when gym comes around the girls will have to change in the locker room and the guys in their own right?" I asked them.

"Yeah! The girls change in the homeroom while the guys go to another class, why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Simple my friend! WE WILL FIND OUT ALL THE INFORMATION WE NEED ON KYOKO SASAGWA! Boys…get ready…while the girls are out changing…we will raid their base of operations!" I exclaimed to them excitedly.

"W-wah! A pantie raid? You can't be serious!" Gokudera exclaimed to me.

"Oh ho…I'm dead serious! A girl's underwear represents their heart and soul! Pink with flowers…the girlish innocent of a pure hearted girl! Or mature and black that represents a full-fledged woman! Or even the legendary…NO BRA OR PANTIES COMBO! Just imagine it Tsuna my boy! Aren't you curious? I mean curious about her undies and not the bi-curious before you ask me that," I said to Tsuna who quickly refused.

"N-no way! That's crazy! And wait…if you are older than us then aren't you way too old to be so interested in middle school girls-…"

"ANYWAY! We must do this in the name of guys everywhere! Plus…this isn't the only reason why we're doing this…there's something guys will never get the chance to learn because of the walls put up between the two genders…and I will teach you boys this lesson…but only if you're ready to ride…or die!" I said to them with fire in my eyes. Yamamoto agreed quickly even though he had no idea what I was talking about. Gokudera wasn't on board fully but he was interested in this secret for 'research' purposes. Tsuna hesitantly told me he would come if I promised to lay off him and he doesn't actually have to peek on the girls. Good…I have acquired all the necessary components to my master plan! For the real goal of this operation…is for my own selfish purposes! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Also I'm quite surprised that no one can hear us talking about this, oh well!

"The plan begins when Gym class starts…then we will strike!"


	4. The Pantie Raid!

**HEYOH NOODLE! Next chapter in the story is here! The plan is on and more about Ramen is revealed as another character joins the story who is based off of FanFictioner JustSomeoneElse! I will probably add the readers to the story with their own cameos so if you want to be int he story then send me your OC character and you may show up int he story!  
**

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually doing this because of you..." Gokudera muttered as he peered around the corner outside the school. He looked to see the part of the building where the girls' locker room was and currently they were about to end gym class for and get changed in there.

"Actually I didn't make you do anything! You did this of your own free will...sort of...you're actually doing this because of your sexually questionable loyalty towards Tsuna! So quit complaining all ready!" I told him as Yamamoto and Tsuna got done changing into the super secret sneaky outfits I prepared for them along with Gokudera. They were wearing full black spy outfits that were skin tight purely for the fan service.

"Why do we have to wear these ridiculous things?" Tsuna asked me.

"Well isn't that obvious? You can't sneak into any place without some stealth equipment!" I told him with confidence.

"We're wearing all black in the middle of the day! We stand out even more than before!" Tsuna shouted back at me.

"I swear you are the biggest pessimist in the world! Can you start having some hope in me Tsuna! Why can't you be like Yamamoto here and have some fun!" I said as I pointed to Yamamoto.

"Of coruse! Playing a spy game will be really fun! But why aren't you wearing the outfit too Ramen?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Because I'm not an idiot! I don't want to look stupid or anything! Pshh, you kidding me?" I said with a laugh as they all stared at me. I then peeked around the corner like Gokudera did and saw all the girls returning from gym and was nearing the building. The moment to strike was near!

"Okay men! The girls are going to enter the changing room soon! So here's the plan, Gokudera will first enter from the window before the girls and plant his specialty made bombs in different areas of the room and then find a hiding spot where he can't be seen! Now go! Quickly!" I said to Gokudera who nodded and quickly ran to the building from the side so the girls wouldn't see him enter and went through the window.

"What! You're planting BOMBS in the lockeroom? You can't have bombs in there!" Tsuna said to me.

"Well...the girls brought their bombshell bodies so why can't I? Oh! Zinger! Give me five!" I said to Tsuna as I raised my hand up to him for a high five. He sulked as he looked up at me.

"And you wonder why you're single. It's that attitude right there!" I said as Gokudera radioed in on our ear pieces I also conveniently brought with me because I totally did not plan for this beforehand or anything.

"Alright, bombs are in place and the girls are in...agh! You forgot to mention that I would be able to s-see everything!" Gokudera whispered to over the com.

"How did you not figure that out yourself when I told you the plan? That should have been obvious! Hey...how's the view? I need data stat!" I demanded tactfully.

"Data on what?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Oh...you mean like data on where Kyoko is?" Tsuna asked me and I stopped and stared at him. Hell no I don't mean Kyoko but since I need their assistance for my plan I might as well try to help Tsuna somehow.

"Oh...yeah...right! Kyoko...umm so Gokudera let's forget about writing down all the girls' breast sizes for a moment and focus on Kyoko. Is the target in question within your sight?" I asked Gokudera. A moment later he said he spotted Kyoko by her locker talking to some other girls.

"Okay, so w-what exactly do we plan on doing? We're not just going to stare at them as they change are we…?" Tsuna ask me timidly.

"Pshh! As if! This my friend is a plan to acquire…err…research a girl's very heart! You see depending on a girl's choice in underwear is a reflection of her heart! We can learn more about Kyoko from that PLUS all the information that girls share only with girls," I said with a smirk.

"Information…?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course! When there are no males around then the chances of discussions of males go up when girls are around. Of course there are a large variety of types of females which play an important part in changing up the variables…the more preppy type that will be in your face and pester you for questions…the shy type that everyone wants to get to know…the talkative type that will tell you everything…and yatta yatta. I deem Kyoko is more reserved and probably doesn't engage herself in talks with others very often thus we must spark the conversation ourselves!" I proclaimed.

"…Wait…if that's our main goal then couldn't anywhere be fine then? It didn't have to be in the locker room!" Yamamoto said.

"Look you guys get to see free boobs! Why is my choices being questioned so much!?" I said in disbelief before I explained myself. "Look, there is also a figurative and literate element with girls. When they are alone and shed their clothes, a girl feels freer, and thus freer to discuss with another. Plus…that's when their judgment of each other is the highest which is also very important!" I said to them as I looked back over to the building.

"Their..judgment of each other?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, one big difference from males and females is self-judgment and judgment of one's own gender. Take a girl out to a fancy restaurant where you have to dress up and they will judge any other women in there even if they act friendly on the outside. Women judge the other on their looks and choices very carefully. They examine the other's body and either feel inferior or superior to others or simply not care at all but I can't for certain how often which occurs. The point is…when they are more ready to judge each other's bodies…one thing is sure to come up. And that's where Yamamoto, you come in! Now you two take off those dumb outfits and Yamamoto go walk past the window of the girls' locker room!" I ordered.

"Wait…we didn't need these outfits?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh nah! I just wanted Gokudera to not feel so embarrassed to be the only one to do so. He wouldn't have done it if Tsuna didn't," I said before I heard Gokudera mad on the radio..

"I'm going to blow a hole in your skull and…." I then cut Gokudera off and returned my attention to them. They took off the stealth outfits and Yamamoto was back in their school outfits. Yamamoto nodded to me and did as I asked as he simply walked past the girls but was sure to be seen by some of them as he passed by the window.

"What…? Why did you make Yamamoto walk past the building?" Tsuna asked me.

"Oh you'll see," I said before I turned the com back on and asked Gokudera if they're discussing Yamamoto. Gokudera was caught off guard by the question but told me that some girls were discussing it and told him to tell me what they're saying.

"….Like word for word?" Gokudera asked hesitantly.

"Yes word for word! Just repeat what they're saying! Do it for Tsuna! And try to say it like a girl so I can really get a feel for their emotion!" I said to him.

"…Ugh…umm…well…" Gokudera said before he put on his best impression of a girl's voice, "So like, does anyone else think Yamamoto is extremely hot? Oh yeah, totally! Don't you also think Akira and Daichi from class 2-B is cute as well? Oh yes…I would…do…so much…for him…this is ridiculous! Why do I have to repeat what they're saying?"

I was too busy laughing my head off to even respond right away along with Tsuna as we laughed on the ground. Getting Gokudera to say all that stuff was both priceless and informative to me. The situation was set now all we need is for them to change the subject to Tsuna. "They talked about Yamamoto, a popular guy, and discussed their opinions on him. They'll probably talk about who has a crush on him and who has a chance with him or not. Now we make you do the same thing Yamamoto did and they'll hopefully talk about you. Then Kyoko will speak about you if she's interested but she won't if she isn't. The perfect plan!" I said with a smile to Tsuna.

"W-wow…I kind of thought you had no idea what you were doing…but you sound like you really know your stuff about women!" Tsuna said with a smile.

"Oh please! I have no idea what the Hell I'm talking about. For all I know I was just spewing bullshit. It sounded good to my male brain so why not? Now go out there!" I said to Tsuna as I gave him a push. He slowly walked past the building and I noticed one girl saw him and began talking to the other girls.

"Okay Gokudera, same thing again!" I said to him on the radio and I heard a loud sigh in return.

"This is for the…Tenth…well…ahem…hey I just saw No-Good Tsuna walk by! Thinking about, isn't he in your class Sasagawa?...Oh hey! They're talking to Kyoko now! She talking back to them…ahem…Umm yeah. He is…why do you ask? Oh, well I was just wondering what you think about him. I know everyone in the school think he's a loser but it seems like you and his friends don't. Is that because you have a crush on him? W-wah! A crush! That's…" Gokudera reciprocated or me. I was actually quite surprised he continued to tell me word for word. I didn't really need him to say everything exactly, a summary would be nice but this guy is so loyal I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop! But…I was more surprised that this plan actually worked. Maybe I really can do this Love Tutor thing after all!

"Well…it's not like…I don't like him…" Gokudera continued to say to me. I just told him to turn the speaker on his ear piece because this is getting awkward now.

"W-wah…I can do that? Why didn't you tell me that before!" He exclaimed to me.

"Umm…just remembered! Anyway just do it! And Tsuna. Come in. You listen too!" I told them both as I heard Tsuna get on the frequency with us. We heard Kyoko speaking to some other girls in the locker room.

"Well…I'm not…exactly…" Kyoko said.

"Not exactly what? His friend? We all know that, a girl like you couldn't possibly be close to a No-Good like Tsuna-san! I mean look at you, you're the school's idol! A curvy body like that…I wish you could share those good looks with me!" One girl said to Kyoko.

"Oh…no…please I'm not that great! But…in regards to Tsuna-kun…is he really so hopeless?" Kyoko asked.

"Absolutely! The guy gets 0s on all of his tests!" She began.

"And here comes a woman's ruthlessness…" I muttered.

"Can I get off the radio now?" Tsuna asked with a clear sound of depression in his voice.

"No take it like a man and listen to them speak the truth about you!" I told him bluntly as we continued to listen.

"He can't do any sport either! I've seen snails run faster than No-Good! Plus he looks so plain! He's hopeless! He'll never succeed at anything in his life! But seriously, I think he might have a crush on you Kyoko!" She said.

"Sharp girl…" I said in shock.

"GAH! They know! Abort mission! Abort! ABORT!" Tsuna began to freak out on the radio.

"Tsuna! Shut up! I'm trying to listen to Kyoko's response!" I said to him as well listened agin.

"Well…I don't mind if he does…Tsuna isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's really…heroic…" Kyoko began and we heard all the girls grew quiet along with us.

"K-Kyoko…? Tsuna said.

"He…might be bad at school and sports…but he never gives up. He keeps on trying no matter what happens…and I think that's better than anything! He has saved me before…saved my life. He stands up for me…he helps me…he…is important to me!" Kyoko proclaimed. Well shoot, this girl sure knows what to say to get a guy to fall even more in love with her.

"So…y-you actually like Tsuna-san?" A girl said in shock.

"W-well…I didn't say that…" Kyoko said back.

"Oh for the love of- you can't go back to friendzoning after a speech like that!" I shouted in the com. Gokudera's com blasted it but he muffled it up before anyone could hear it apparently but I didn't quite notice it. Gokudera tried to tell me to keep it down because the speaker let's our voices go in two ways but I didn't hear him say it.

"Wait…so you don't like him?" Another girl asked Kyoko.

"I….I didn't say that either…" Kyoko said.

"STOP BEING A TEASE WOMAN! JUST GIVE US AN ANSWER!" I shouted very loudly. I put a hand over my mouth when I realized it was loud enough for the girls to hear. Gokudera's com blasted through the locker room and they realized someone was there with him. The plan was compromised!

"What was that…? It came from my locker…" One girl said. Oh come on Gokudera you hid in a locker? That is literally the worst place you could have chosen!

"Oh shoot!" Gokudera exclaimed. "They're going to find me! What do I do?" He asked me.

"Well…it was nice knowing you Gokudera! I will never forget you…" I said back to him.

"HELP ME!" He said as I felt that 'guilt' inside of me again. I swear I'm going to murder whoever invented it. I sighed before I told him to initiate the backup plan! Tsuna asked me what that plan was and I had a big smirk on my face.

"CLOTHING DETERIOATION BOMB GO!" Gokudera shouted as he set off the bombs manually from a controller he created and a cloud of smoke filled the room and I heard all the girls screaming their underwear was melting.

"Gokudera! Get out of there! Tsuna go to the window and open it for Gokudera to escape out of now!" I shouted as I peeked around the corner to see Tsuna run over to the window and open it just as Gokudera jumped out of it. Tsuna then tried to run away with Gokudera but an arm reached out and grabbed him. The smoke cleared from the window and Tsuna turned to see _everything_ in full view as Kyoko was the one who grabbed him!

"Oh ! #$ me…" I said as I knew Tsuna was as good as dead. I saw Tsuna stare right at her chest as his eyes grew big, face flushed, and even got a huge nosebleed! Kyoko realized she had nothing covering her body and turned completely red.

"Kyoko! Good job! You caught the peeper….wait…is that No-Good Tsuna!" I heard a girl shout as they all began to crowd the window and hold Tsuna back as he tried to break free. The girls then went outside with towels as they brought Tsuna out for a good old fashioned female beat down of peeping toms. He looked over at the area I was at but I was already long gone.

Long gone to the locker room that is! To do what I had originally intended to do all along…! I snuck in from the back and while the girls were distracted by Tsuna I looked around and saw a locker that had Kyoko's purse I recognized from seeing it before. I then went over and put a note inside her purse before I went over to a corner and pulled out a hidden camera! Yes, my plan all along was to get the perfect pictures of the girls' beautiful bodies! This was all a setup for this one sole purpose! Now I can study all the girls I want…for research purposes! Tsuna…Gokudera…and Yamamoto…all just tools for my own gain! Well…I feel somewhat bad for Tsuna who probably ruined his chances with Kyoko or…raised some new flags with her…I'll tend to his situation later. I need to get out of here before I'm spotted. So I ran out and quickly went back to my hiding place and started rummaging through the pictures in bliss. Ah, thank you God or whatever maker that decided women should carry the gifts of life with them! "I love it when a plan comes together

"Hey you!" I heard a loud male voice come from behind me. There were three big looking students that were standing in front of me, all looking quite eager about something. They all looked quite strong and were most likely Yankees or something. "We say what you and those other guys were doing! You took pictures of the girls! And we want them!" The biggest one told me.

"Oh…so is this supposed to be one of those cliché moments where the bullies come out of nowhere to pick on someone? Let me guess…you all were bullied before and now you're the bullies yourselves. Parents never loved you so much…weren't taken care of…and quite possibly work out to get so big to compensate for something that's a wee bit smaller if you know what I mean," I said with a wink to them. They all got mad and demanded I handed over my camera to them. They all approached me as I sighed before I set it down on the ground in front of them.

"Okay…! You win! You can get the camera…but it will cost you something…" I said as I slowly cracked my knuckles and then stretched my legs out.

"Oh…you think you can take us on scrawny? What it will cost us? An arm…a leg…? Going to try to play the badass or something?" The guy asked me before I turned my hands into fists and glared at them.

"Nah…it will only cost you your souls…" I said before my eyes lit up with fire and only loud screams could be heard a moment afterwards.

Later, Tsuna came crawling towards my hiding spot as I got finished looking through all my research. I was sitting down as I was waiting for him to come back eventually. I didn't know my way home so I had to wait for Tsuna.

"You…abandoned me…" He muttered to me in pain.

"Like a red headed step child! But hey, at least we got the information!" I said to him with a smile as I shook the camera in my hands.

"You...used us to get pictures! How did you even plant that in the short time period of after you got here and before school started!" Tsuna shouted to me.

"Now...now...I did not _use_ you! I manipulated you guys! But we did get information on Kyoko and foudn out what she may think of you!" I said to him as I tried to show Tsuna the bright side.

"She probably hates me now!" Tsuna said as he face planted the ground.

"Oh yeah...true! That most likely did happen...but I can handle it if she does. There is another girl besides Kyoko who may show interest in you anyway," I said as Tsuna didn't seem to get what I meant before Tsuna looked in front of me and saw all the bullies that were on the ground. Their bodies completely burnt and all unconscious. Tsuna quickly stood up and saw them with shock on his face.

"What…happened! These guys are all burnt…and they're from this school! This is bad!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hmm…you think you know a girl…but this one is a _super freaaaak_! Oh, did you say something?" I said as I was paying more attention to the pictures than him. I stood up and stretched my muscles. Manual labor makes me lazier I noticed so why is it people force me to do it?

"Ramen! Did you see what happened to these guys?" Tsuna asked me as I thought about this for a moment.

"Meh, probably some birds got to them! Anyway, let's get home so we can review what we learned today Tsuna!" I said as I pushed him forward but Tsuna stopped and looked back at me. He stared at me for a moment and I looked back at him. It was silent for a moment between us both as he looked at me seriously. Maybe he noticed…?

"Well…" He said as he looked to the bullies on the ground, "We can't just leave them here…"

"UGHHHH! Fine! I'll take care of them and get them to a nurse! You go run off and be a Tsuna somewhere," I said as I pouted. I didn't want Tsuna suspicions of me to get any worse anyway.

"R-really? That's…unlike you…" He said to me.

"How is being kind unlike me? I do it all the time! I'm just not nice on any day that ends in –y," I said to him. Tsuna stared at me for a moment and didn't even bother to comment on that. He then thanked me for helping out and told me he would ask Reborn to investigate this later as he headed home with a limp. I watched him as he went off and then I spat to the wind as I rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't happy that I had to clean up this trash. I then heard one of the bullies on the ground speak up to me with a groan.

"W-what…the Hell…are you…?" He asked as I then glared back at him with a fiery look.

"Umm…playboy sexy and undeniably awesome? Oh…I sometimes get called a nut cracker!" I said to him with a smile.

"A…nut…cracker?" He asked me.

"Yeah! Like…you know…" I said as I walked up to him and kicked him hard in the family jewels! The wobbles, the peanuts, the walnuts….his testicles if you don't get it. He shrieked in pain as his voice reached a high pitch.

"I'm also called a maestro too! Nope…that's not a High E! Come on! High E!" I said before I kicked him again fiercely.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" He shrieked before passing out from the pain. I then danced around and spoke in a gentleman tone of voice.

"Now keep that up and I promise you'll be in show business! Thank you, thank you!" I said with a bow before I saw the heels of some woman walk up to me. I already felt this girl wasn't the average person as I slowly looked and saw brown eyes just glaring at me. It was a girl with short black hair and fair skin and she looked quite younger than she looked. She looked like she was part of the band geeks with her classical outfit with rock themes on it. She wore a black vest with a white skull on the front it with a long sleeved white collared shirt underneath. She had an average bust with an average body frame for a girl. She wore several necklaces of skulls, crosses, and musical notes. Her white skirt was ruffled as it fell just to her knees with metallic chains connected to the sides of her hip. Her black heels adorned in white skulls as well. There was a violin on her back that was tied to her back on a strap.

"Well hello there very strange gothic girl! What do I owe the _pleasure_ of having to socialize with you?" I said to the girl who folded her arms and she almost was looking down on me, She spoke in a condescending tone to me and said, "I saw what you did to those bullies...what you did wasn't normal..."

I simply stared at her silently for a moment before asking, "And...who are you again? I didn't catch your name with that _adorable _glare you keep giving me. Must be madly in love with me or something right?" I said with a wink. She just stared at me blankly.

"...What?" She said back simply.

"You know...in love with me! Mi amor! Romance!" I said as I smiled at her.

"You're trying to use humor to avoid the situation you're in...but I'll let you think you're funny for now...I mean besides funny looking," she said with a cocky smirk. Okay, I don't know who this girl thinks she is but she already is NOT my type of girl! Too snarky and snappy for my tastes!

"Haha...you're just a jerk aren't you?" I said back to her as I folded my own arms.

"Awh...you're complimenting me! You do have a soul! But I am NOT a jerk!" She said loudly to me.

"That's...usually what jerks say to cover up they're not jerks!" I said back to her.

"And telling strangers you just met that they are 'madly in love' with you isn't egotistical in the slightest way?" She said as she raised an eyebrow to me.

"It comes with my amazingly good looks and beauty!" I said as I drew closer to her.

"...What...?" She said to me after a moment of silence.

"Stop speaking to me in silence!" I exclaimed.

"Stop making up random stuff on the spot!" She exclaimed back to me. We stared at the other for a moment before I asked her again.

"So...just who are you? And what are you doing here? It's obvious you're not native of Japan or anything...and you feel...like someone out of this world," I said as I clenched my right hand into a fist. She saw it and didn't seem to care at all as she spoke to me.

"Oh," she began with a smirk, "I'm just someone else! But you can call me Aly, short for Aliquis. But you're right...I'm not from around here but neither are you Ramen-senpai. So I guess we have something in common don't we?"

"Besides the fact we both have have breasts? I think we can learn to keep our common ground to a minimum," I said back to her before I realized she knew my name somehow. "W-wait...how do you know who I am?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me as her face looked solemn for a moment. She seemed a bit disappointed I said that to her but she shrugged it off.

"Because...you knew who I was at one point. But it seems you forgot along with several things when you came to this world. It's fine this way...this is our little vacation from the Hellish world we come from. So enjoy yourself...I know I will Ramen-senpai!" She said to me as I took a step back from this strange girl.

"How...how did you even get to this world! Tell me what you know! And how did you even get in this school?" I demanded to know of her but she shook her head.

"I can't tell you all of that...simply because I don't really feel like it! But can't anybody simply transfer to this school? There are mafia members attending it! I think I can find my way into a middle school quite easily," She said confidently.

"Probably because you look like one," I said as I realized she looked quite young even though she was perhaps my age. She then glared at me and repeatedly said, "Meanie! Meanie! You're just a meanie Ramen-senpai!" It's when she said that is when my head began to hurt and I felt somewhat dizzy. It was now that I realized there were missing pieces from my memory...holes in events that I can recall. What the...? She then went over to me and pinned a piece of paper to my shirt before she winked and began walking away.

"Let me know if you ever want to talk about anything! I got to make sure my Senpai stays out of trouble...and oh girls' locker room! Luckily I didn't change with the rest of them," She said to me as I looked to her.

Still trying to show I have the upper hand I said, "Oh...so is that an invite for a date?"

"...What...?" She said confused.

"Like to play dumb don't you...?" I asked her before she titled her head and smiled.

"Oh don't worry! No one can surpass you! Bye senpai!" She said as she waved and walked off. When I felt better I recollected myself and watched Aly as she walked away. I wondered just who exactly was that girl...and watched her magnificent form walk away with confidence and pride that she isn't like any other girl. She looked nice and all but not even I have interest in women that like to fight back! Too high maintenance! But...I knew her didn't I? We're from the same world...but in the world I come from...no that must have been a lie. I looked at the paper she pinned to me with a clip and saw it had a number on it that I guess was her cellphone number. That's when I realized...I'm broke and have no money to afford a cell phone. It seems my next mission was clear...I needed a job...and one that doesn't involve me working a corner anymore!


	5. The Yandere Appears!

**Heyoh Noodles! Another chapter of the ROM COM story that is soon to take the world by a storm! But let me mention something about the OC Ramen who is obviously based off myself. NO, I am not really that perverted. My OC has my sense of humor and other aspects but his perverseness is his alone…mostly! You could say Ramen is like my alter ego. Also Other Fanfictioner OCs that will join the story also may not reflect the real life person and thus should be judged as purely fictional characters. A new Fanfictioner OC created and inspired by Lucifer Elric joins the story next! Anyway read on noodle!**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl from the other day and for the first time the thoughts did not involve a bed with chocolates. Many questions filled my mind on who she was and too many scenarios were scattered about as well all because I simply do not trust people…there are far too many factors to consider. It was how she acted and what she said that confused me so. She had brought to my attention that there are gaps in my own memory that I didn't even realize. And it feels like I have forgotten something very important... But that Aly girl seemed to have known about me and apparently knew why I was in this world and what exactly is going on. Though I don't really like to talk about my life at all, I hate sharing information about it. I feel that perhaps I must when I speak to that girl again. Deep down it's hard for me to trust people…even though I know she would've wanted me to try to open up to people. She would've wanted me to give people a chance…

"Hey Ramen, you okay?" Tsuna asked me and snapped me out of my thoughts. We were walking down a sidewalk together. I had told Tsuna about my financial dilemma and how I needed money for a cell phone and other "needs". However, Reborn told us at that moment by popping out of no where (Which did not make me scream like a girl) that he would simply have a phone crafted for both me and Tsuna. Though I would still have to pay him back for it which even though working for anyone was boring I had no choice. No way I am going to argue with that mafia baby. But he did recommend a bakery that was apparently hiring applicants. Me and Tsuna thought we might as well work together on a part time job. We were heading there together currently.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff," I said back to him. Tsuna looked at me with disheveled look.

"You mean girls?" Tsuna said back to me nonchalantly. How does he get off of implying such things to me? I mean yes I was thinking about girls but that does not mean he must point it out to me like that!

"I don't like your attitude Tsuna," I said back to him with a glare. Tsuna waved me off as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. My thoughts trailed off to that girl again and the more I thought about it my head began to hurt once more like it did when I saw her. Ugh this is a lot of thinking. I need something interesting to happen to get my mind off things. I thought in a place filled with the mafia that everyday something strange would happen! Where is my action? Where is the entertainment?

Then that very entertainment I spoke of came running towards me and Tsuna. I saw all of this in what appeared to be slow motion so let me try to put this in perspective. I am standing with my hands covering my chest for safety reason as I don't want nothing to happen to my goods. Tsuna is flailing his arms around in a pure panic, he has no idea what he's going to do. Wimp. And in front of us is a red haired boy with matching red eyes and his pupils that resembled that of a compass. He had a very small build with a thin body and looked like a plain old loser. And when I saw him I felt a strong connection, a familiarity to Tsuna. Oh crap there's two hopeless losers in this town? Come on now what is the educational system in this place doing!?

He was running from what his expression told us could only be death itself. Like he just saw a ghost or at least Dragon Ball Evolution. But HE was not the problem in all of this. It was...whatever the Hell was chasing him! And whatever the Hell was chasing him could only be none other than what seems to be the common enemy in this fanfiction. Women. Or in this case a small girl?!

A small girl who was about five feet(169cm) in height was chasing after this red haired boy. She was actually in the air and practically was flying after him! She had long raven colored hair and dark brown eyes with a circle of red around them. She even had makeup like Hagane Miku under her left eye. She looked to be an asian girl with a pale skin tone. She wore black shorts and grey tank top with a hoodie that was tied on her waist with black boots. She had a compact body frame and was (sadly) flat chested. To make things even weirder she was holding onto a white cat like doll that was wearing a scarf and has a star on its left cheek. Now I know some may believe this is somewhat normal for this town but for me. What really did it in terms of weirdness...was THE FREAKING MACHINE GUN SHE WAS CARRYING AS WELL!

"Help me! She is chasing after me again!" the red haired boy shouted before he looked ahead and saw me and Tsuna. He looked relieved and called out to Tsuna by his name and pleaded for help. Oh dammit, he would know Tsuna already. I really hope Tsuna does not try to act like a hero and actually consider getting involved in this situation-

"Enma! I'll help you!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards him. Oh fuck me.

Tsuna ran towards Enma and this strange girl aimed her gun straight to Tsuna and with precision accuracy fired at him and Enma! They both began dancing to dodge her bullets that were dangerously close to hitting both of them! Luckily it seems they were able to dodge it for the mean time as this girl was...chanting something in an accent that none of us could understand! But it sure as Hell sounded like death! She landed on the ground and continued to fire that huge gun in her hands with only one hand!

"Enma! Who is this girl?" Tsuna asked, trying to stay alive.

"I don't know! She appeared randomly some time ago! When we met she just...just started chasing me while yelling something about love!" Enma said back to Tsuna frantically. They kept dodging this girl's inhuman amount of bullets as I posted myself up against a wall and took in the sights. It was a beautiful day indeed with a perfect sky, a perfect scene, and the sounds of nature.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She shouted in a demonic tone of voice. Tsuna and Enma both continued to dodge for their lives as she seemed to be...almost enjoying this. She looked a like a crazed murderer with eyes that longed for blood. In matter of fact her bloodlust was so strong that it practically stenched the air with the smell of blood yet to come. She could only be one type of person by the look of all this. A Yandere.

Welp. They're dead.

"Ramen! Help us out here!" Tsuna called out to me. My jaw simply dropped as my eyes widened on that yandere that was firing like a mad woman and may I remind you this is happening in broad daylight? No one is calling the cops. No one is doing anything to help us. No one is even around! This girl doesn't care at all if anyone may see her attempt genocide for all I know!

Screw. That!

"Yeahhh I think I am going to pass, I kind of like not having a billion bullet holes in me don't you? Well you might want to get used to that idea," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You would let us die?" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna. Bro. I would let you get attacked by dogs, mauled by tigers, beaten up by a pack of angry girls which I have already done, and even get shot at! Which is happening right now...before I help you! But hey people got to break up at some point in their relationships right? And it's not me...it's most definitely you! Our relationship has just gotten so violent…" I said with fake tears in my eyes.

"Your friend is a terrible person…!" Enma said in disbelief.

"I know…" Tsuna said meekly back.

It was at that moment the girl, finally, ran out of bullets and stopped firing. Enma and Tsuna stopped to finally catch their breath and Tsuna thought he could try to reason with her. She cast away her gun and continued to look at Tsuna and Enma with wide eyes that made me think she did not even look at us as people. She saw us as targets, or perhaps just lumps of blood sacks waiting for her to burst them open.

"Look…! I don't know why you're attacking Enma...but maybe we can try to talk this out! There is no reason for us to fight!" Tsuna said to her. She seemed to calm down a little bit and clenched her doll tighter to her body. Upon closer inspection I saw that the girl was perhaps very young and was only about fourteen years old by the looks of it. Which scared me even more on how she was using that weapon so well.

Tsuna smiled at her and said, "See…? We can try to be friends if you like…"

"Shut the Hell up you big wimp!" The doll said to Tsuna. Yes, the doll just spoke and it was a shock to all of us. It spoke so cutely but so foul mouthed at the same time! Weird! She's a weirdo!

"Did...that doll just speak?" Enma asked, surprised and stepping away from the girl.

"No! Of course not! Dolls don't talk!" The doll said back with a sinister snicker. The girl herself said nothing yet and continued to stare at us. Or I should say she was staring at Enma alone and no one else. What was her fixation with this Enma guy anyway? He did not look like he had any redeemable qualities to go talk about. But Enma said she was talking about love...so could it be she might just…?

We all stared at the girl and her doll blankly and wondered what we should do next. I however, was glancing over to the nearest escape route I could! This girl looks like she would vacation at Silent Hill. However, that feeling I got when I was with Aly came back with this girl. It felt like my head was spinning again! Do I know this girl too? Impossible...how could I? She glanced over from Enma and looked to me and seemed surprised to see me.

She herself actually spoke up, speaking cutely but still foul mouthed like her doll, "Ramen-senpai...you are here too. Interesting. That's really annoying though. Troublesome. Don't get in my way okay? I won't have to kill you then. Pervert-senpai."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Did you just call me pervert-senpai? Look here you little flat chested brat…!" Her eyes then suddenly turned wide again as anger filled her face. That's when I realized I definitely should not have said that to her. The doll she held began to laugh and tilted its head to the side with the same bloodthirsty aura as its owner did.

"Uh oh! Pervert-senpai should not have said to my dear Lucy! Now you're going to suffer! Suffer! Suffer! DIE!" It cried out with a blood shrieking laugh. The girl then reached into her top and pulled an enormous katana!

"How the Hell did she keep a katana in her shirt?" I shouted as I began to back away along with Tsuna and Enma.

"This girl...she's a weapon master! She can use any and all weapons known to man! She apparently can carry a lot with her!" Enma said, apparently shuttering from learning that fact hands on himself.

"Thanks for mentioning that now!" I yelled to Enma. I mean she did have the room for it I guess.

"Sorry…" He said back to me meekly. Well he proved to be useless real fast! We all felt like we were in deep trouble now. This girl looked quite capable to handle herself in a fight. But I remembered that Tsuna was in the mafia right? He should be able to handle this girl!

"Hey...Tsuna you can handle this girl right? You're in the mafia! Take this girl on! Prove to her who is the mafia boss!" I ordered Tsuna who looked at me and then back to the girl.

"Well...I guess I don't have a choice. But hey, you and Enma can help me out. I don't know what she's capable of but I feel a lot of power coming from her…" Tsuna said. He was certainly right about that. But her power was familiar to me...I knew this power. It felt similar...to my own.

"R-right...I'm a mafia boss too! I'll fight!" Enma said, trying to be strong. I don't think this guy will be of any help and I don't know if Tsuna will either but two meat shields should be nice! They can be decoys as I escape to live for another day! So I tried to play the part and act like I would help.

"Yeah! You better back down little girl! It's three against one! So what are you going to do about that? Flat chest!" I shouted again. The girl stopped and stared at me with an intense look in her eye. Then a bloody red aura enveloped her as her katan flew from her hand into the air and then split apart into multiple katanas! The katanas divided into what seemed like a hundred blades! She then flew up into the air while holding her doll as all the weapons she created pointed right at us. Enma and Tsuanajust slowly turned their heads and looked at me with worried faces.

"Okay...I'll admit it! Bad move calling her flat chested. You know there is a lesson in this about judging a female's body and calling people names…! And I have fully learned that lesson so maybe we can talk this out like Tsuna foolishly suggested before!" I said smiling at the girl. Tsuna and Enma put on big smiles as well in order to convince her and instead she stared at us with one eye poking out from her hair.

The doll then laughed and said, "Awh! That's so disgustingly sweet! You learned a lesson! You deserve a reward! Let's play a game then...hide...and go die!" The girl then raised her hand into the air and then sent it forward along with the several katanas that went straight for us. The three of us turned around and ran for dear life as we tried to outrun this girl who flew after us while yelling out a dark incantation of sorts that was directed at ME!

"All perverts should just die! Every single one of them will die! I will skin you alive and drain you of your blood...turn your organs inside out and use your corpse as a sacrifice to a bloody moon!" she said while laughing maliciously.

Holy crap! This girl is prepared to turn me into a horror movie victim! And she can say crap like that a little bit too easily! Man for a young girl she sure enough must have seen some terrible things in her day! The three of us ran as fast as we could as we jumped, ducked, and scattered about trying not to get impaled by one of her weapons. What were we going to do to get out of this situation? That's when it had occurred to me that she was originally chasing Enma instead of us. What she must really want isn't us but Enma...so maybe if I give up Enma then everything will be okay.

"Hey! Enma!" I said to him beside me and he looked at me.

"W-what… is it?" he said back to me.

"I need your help! I think I can stop this girl! But you have to work with me alright? Do you trust me?" I asked Enma who stared at me.

"No…" Enma said honestly back.

"Good! Just making sure we have a understanding before I utterly destroy any trust you may have had in me!" I said to Enma before I stopped in my tracks. I then grabbed Enma and picked him and into the air. Enma began flailing around as I held his body above me. The girl saw this and stopped her series of attacks. The doll and her both looked at me with concern as they saw Enma in this situation like I hoped they would.

"Ramen? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked me, worried about Enma.

"Don't worry! I got this! I am in control now!" I shouted with a smirk on my face. The girl stared at me angrily and threatened she would impale me right here and now. But I called her bluff and said she would not do anything if it meant Enma could be in danger. She stopped and clenched her doll tighter as she kept her eyes on me.

"Hmph! I do not care what will happen to Enma...you can do as you will with him!" she said to me. Oh great, what a stubborn girl. She's acting like a kuudere as well? But she doesn't fool me...I hope!

"Fine! Then it looks like Enma here is going to be in a wheelchair once I snap his back!" I threatened. Enma shrieked and began moving around frantically in my grasp. He was actually not as weak as he looked for someone who looks like they were bullied even in kindergarten.

"Hey! You can't do that to Enma! He's my friend!" Tsuna told me.

I kept on going and said, "Well your friend is about to be in a hospital...unless this girl agrees to calm down and have a little chat with us! What do you say to that...Lucy was it? You come on down here, no weapons, and no possibly Satanic rituals. Just us, maybe a cup of tea, and we can all talk this out at Tsuna's house!"

"Hell no! I don't want this girl in my house!" Tsuna shouted to me.

"You got any better ideas? I'm trying to keep us all alive here!" I said back to Tsuna. I then looked up at the girl who still looked like she would rather cut my head open then listen to my demands. However, she slowly began to fly back down to the ground and her weapons forged themselves back together and became one again. She took the blade and then simply threw it away to the ground.

"Fine…" she muttered, "But not because of Enma! I'm doing this for my own reasons…"

I sighed with relief as I set Enma down and he brushed himself off weakly. Enma looked at the girl as she looked back at him. When their eyes met the girl seemed quite shy and turned her head from him. Hook, line, and sinker! This girl does have a thing for Enma but she must have a _really_ and I mean_ really_ screwed up and difficult way of showing it.

"Well...you got us out of that situation. How did you know she would stop?" Enma asked me.

"Oh I didn't. I just took a guess," I said back to him. Enma just stared at me blankly.

"What…?" Enma said.

"Wait! What would you have done if she actually tried to kill us regardless of your threat?" Tsuna asked me.

"Yeah...Enma might have become a shish kabob! Haha! But hey! At least we're all safe and that's all that matters!" I said, smiling at them both. Enma and Tsuna just looked at the other and sighed as Lucy kept to herself and followed us back to Tsuna's house.

When we got there she actually seemed somewhat likable and gentle without the doomsday aura, the dangerous killing weapons, and the bloodthirsty eyes she had before. Now she was quiet and sitting at the dining table while holding her doll. She did demand that Enma sit next to her but when Tsuna asked why she told him it was none of his business rudely. Well I SURELY was not going to argue with her and gladly made Enma sit next to her as I sat far away from her.

The four of us sat quietly and all eyes were on this girl named Lucy. I guess all of us were scared to ask her anything in fear of aggravating her more. But I had no choice but to ask her some questions. If she knew anything that I did not then any information she would have is valuable to me.

I leaned in and trying to be polite I said, "Okay...then I guess introductions are in order? I'm…"

"You're Ramen X. Noodles. Pervert-senpai. The brown spiky haired and hopeless boy next to you is Tsunayoshi Sawada. And the red haired loser next to me...is Enma Kozato. I know all of you already," she said back quickly to us. I stopped and looked over to Tsuna who shook his head at me. He had no idea like the rest of us on how she knew our names.

"Okay…! Then...may I ask who you are?" I asked. She looked away from me for a moment before sighing. She then looked back to with an emotionless look.

"I'm Lucifer Elric. I have a few nicknames but you may call me Lucy if that pleases you. I don't care either way. I am fourteen years old. Blood type AB. This 'doll' is my my closest friend Nyaato. My partner. And that is all I will tell you," she said to us. I was surprised she told us that so easily but then again it wasn't much either. The doll waved at us while giving us a frightening sharp toothed grin.

Tsuna then said, "Okay...well it's nice to meet you Lucy and Nyaato. Umm...can you tell us why you were trying to hurt Enma?"

Her eyes widened for a moment then they narrowed on Tsuna. "I was not trying to hurt Enma…"

"Really? You weren't? You could have fooled me with the giant gun and blades! What do you call that?" I asked frantically.

"A greeting," she said back simply.

"A GREETING? You greet everyone you meet with threats of death and violence?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," she said quickly as she stared at me intensely. I could feel from across the table her growing killing intent towards me. She already knew who I was and even called me a pervert. So we had to have met before and that could only have been back in my world. Which means she is like me and that Aly girl. Otherworlders. But I couldn't discuss that with her in front of Tsuna or Enma. So our personal chat about that will have to wait and I could tell she knew what I was thinking by the look in her eyes.

"Well then...you say you weren't trying to hurt Enma. Then what exactly were you trying to do?" Tsuna asked. She then looked embarrassed for a moment before she quickly removed it from her expression. Before she could say anything Nyaato spoke up for her.

"What? Didn't Lucy just answer you guys? We were greeting Enma! Greeting! Nothing more and nothing less you idiots! Hard on hearing or just plain stupid?" Nyaato said with a snicker. I was about to reach across the table and wring that little stupid doll's neck! But I felt like that doll was the same as Lucy. Psychotic and violent!

"A g-greeting huh?" Enma said meekly. Lucy quickly turned her head along with Nyaato's as they stared at Enma. Enma looked quite troubled by all of this and perhaps even a little bit scared. But he turned to the girl and placed his hand on her head. When he did that I thought she would surely get mad that he touched her but she didn't do anything. She just stared at him with big eyes that actually looked innocent for once.

"W-well...if that was what you were trying to do then...it's nice to meet you Lucy. Maybe we can try to be friends now? I don't have very many...so I'll gladly get along with you if that's what you will like. Okay?" Enma said to Lucy, smiling at her. Lucy just stayed silent and puckered her lips when Enma said that to her. I had to give it to Enma, despite the fact he was a loser he did understand something about girls. He saw something deeper inside this girl and he saw that through her eyes. A real man knows how to judge a girl by looking at their eyes which carries a story within them. Whether that story was a sad one or not only Enma would know. I was too scared to look that girl in the eyes myself. I felt a lot of pain when I did for some reason…

Then at that moment the girl who looked like she would finally act like an innocent young girl...her doll bit Enma's hand!

"Ow!" Enma shrieked in pain as he tried to shake the doll off his hand. The doll had really sunk its teeth into his hand!

"Don't you ever touch Lucy! Try that again and I will personally gouge your finger bones out!" Nyaato said, in a muffled tone from biting Enma's hand. Lucy got up and tried to stop her doll from ripping Enma's hand off.

"Nyaato! Stop! You're too overprotective!" she said as she managed to get the doll off Enma and restrain it within her arms. Nyaato began spewing all sorts of foul insults and threats as Lucy held the doll tighter and covered its mouth with her arms. Tsuna was prepared to apparently fight by the look in his eyes but he calmed down when he saw Enma was not in any danger. Tsuna then looked around for me until he looked under the table and saw me cowering under it in the feet up positon.

"Ramen! What are you doing under the table?" he asked me. I looked at him as I was crying in fear.

"Trying to SURVIVE MAN! SURVIVE! It's game over! That girl is crazy! That _doll_ is crazier! And I think I need my mommy! Wah! I knew I should have remembered her birthday...that crazy old bat!" I cried out as I began wailing on the floor. Tsuna just shook his head and dragged me from under the table as I reluctantly got up.

We then saw that Lucy had got her doll under control and was now looking away from Enma shyly. Wondering if this was the point where I throw Tsuna and run she suddenly spoke up.

"Well...I don't need any friends! I have Nyaato and my family...we work and live at a bakery in Namimori. So I'm fine!" she said. Then me and Tsuna realized that the bakery she was talking about had to be the one we were going to work at!

"Wow...we dodged a bullet literally and figuratively there," I said to Tsuna who agreed with me. If she is this crazy I could only imagine what her family was like.

Enma however looked somewhat disappointed and said, "Oh...I understand. That's fine then…"

"But! I don't care...if you...think of me as your friend...but I won't think you're mine okay?" Lucy said angrily to Enma. I'm not even sure if that made sense but Enma seemed to understand.

He smiled and said, "Okay! It's a deal!"

Lucy looked down and it looked like she was smiling for a moment before she turned around and said she was going to leave now.

"Ah! Before you go...how about I make you and your family a box of some food my mom made as welcoming gift?" Tsuna said, trying to be friendly.

"Dammit Tsuna! She was almost out the door!" I said as I shook Tsuna angrily.

"I'm just trying to show her kindness!" Tsuna said back to me.

"Oh yeah! Like the kindness she showed us when she hmm what was it...TRIED TO KILL US?" I shouted as Lucy simply turned around, glared at me for a moment, then shook her head.

"No...that won't be necessary. We have plenty of food. Besides my mom wouldn't want to eat anything you would have to offer," she said to Tsuna.

"Ah..okay. I see. You sure though? I'm sure there's something in the refrigerator your mom might like. What does she usually eat?" Tsuna asked, smiling at her innocently.

"Human flesh," she said as the room grew silent and we all stared at her for a moment.

"Uhh...nevermind! I don't think we have that in the refrigerator!" Tsuna said quickly.

"I CERTAINLY WOULD HOPE NOT!" I shouted to Tsuna. Lucy then gave a small chuckle as she looked at all of us with a small smile.

"Don't worry...she won't be needing to eat any of you guys. Unless you bother me too much...maybe. But I will take my leave now…" she said as headed for the door and opened it. But before she walked out she turned and looked at all of us.

"But let me warn you...if you ever think about hurting Enma then I will personally come to make you all suffer and drown in your own filthy blood! Your pain will be endless, and your torment will be even longer as your shrieks will be heard from your loved one's graves! Yes, cross my path...or even think about hurting Enma in your minds and I will be there to slice you all open! I _love_ Enma deeply…" she said as she tilted her head and a big psychotic grin grew on her face.

"I _love_ him a lot...so if any of you dare to do anything to him...then prepare to die! Let everyone in this town know that...even the world! I will protect him...and know this! I am always watching you all…" she said in a demonic voice again as she looked at me. "And Pervert-senpai...I do not care for your goals in this world which seems to me you have forgotten. Do try to remember...though it does not affect me I rather not wish to deal with Aly or the rest."

"The...rest…?" I said in confusion. You mean more people from my world is here too? How is that even possible? What is going on here?

She then turned and took another step out before she looked over head at Tsuna and said, "And Tsunayoshi Sawada...keep Enma safe and Pervert-Senpai out of trouble with girls. Because remember..._I know where you live._"

Nyaato then poked his head out and said, "And I know where all of you sleep! So don't think you can avoid me either! Well, until we meet again! _Buh bye losers! Heheheheh!~_" Then Lucy and Nyaato walked out and closed the door behind them as we were all left terrified and speechless.

"Well...I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!" I said shivering.

Tsuna then called out with his hands over his head, "Uwahh! I knew we shouldn't have brought her here! That girl is going to kill us if anything ever happens to Enma!"

"Then...Enma is just going to have to stay with us… so we can prevent that from happening…even if this is all his fault in the first place! Damn it! Why do you two attract the weirdest girls in all of Japan?" I said to them both in disbelief.

"Huh? I did not intend for this all to happen…! I didn't mean to…" Enma said gloomily.

"Ugh...well she said it herself! She's in love with you! To top it off she's a yandere who will kill anything that she even thinks will try to harm you! Oh and she has a doll that will kill ANYTHING it thinks will harm her!" I yelled as I took a seat and tried to calm myself down. Tsuna and Enma both did the same before Tsuna looked at me curiously.

"What is it Tsuna? Is there something on my face? It's probably the look of death and terror you see," I said to him.

"No...it's just...what that girl said to you. What did she mean? Aly and the rest?" Tsuna asked me. I stopped and stared at him as I wondered what I should say. I looked over to Enma who timidly just looked at us both.

"Umm...well...I'm not sure either…" I said back as I avoided eye contact with Tsuna. "But...if I want to know I am going to have to...talk to her."

"Good luck with that," Tsuna said trying not to get involved. Oh now he doesn't want anything to do with this?

"Well...I guess I should tell Adelheid that I am going to be staying with you Tsuna," Enma said as he got up. Tsuna said he would take Enma home just to be safe.

Enma then looked at me and said, "Umm...it was nice meeting you Ramen-san."

"I honestly and sincerely wish I could say the same to you Enma," I said as I shook my head at him. Enma sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Then both he and Tsuna left the house and left me alone. I was then wondering myself how two girls from the same world as I come from ended up here. Something is going on here and I am going to find out! I have to speak to one of them if I am going to get an answer. Sure enough I would get my answers eventually but tomorrow was the big day. Tsuna and me had a double date, but it is most definitely not going to happen as I had originally thought it would be. Especially when we have to keep Enma with us which means that crazed Luce would surely follow. So now it's a triple date!

To top it all off two girls would show up and I will soon find out one of them is an even bigger weirdo than Luce!

**Next Chapter: Girls and Romance**

**Ramen, Tsuna, and Enma come face to face with the crazed yandere Lucifer Elric! Now they will have to try survive life with her around! But what will happen on their big date when they must deal with girls who take romance seriously! Find out next time!**


	6. Girls and Romance!

**The girls of the KHR universe steal the show in this chapter! Kyoko and Haru reappear in the series along with the Otherworlder girls! Aly, Lucy, and a new female OC created and inspired by Alyssya. joins the story! Will the boys and Ramen be able to handle this love and comedy filled chapter? BE SURE TO SUBMIT YOUR OWN OC IDEA IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!  
**

* * *

So the day of truth has finally arrived for me and Tsuna. The day that we have all been waiting for! It's Saturday! After school! No worries right? Wrong. I have to really act like a love tutor now for not just one hopeless mafia boss but two now. Both Tsuna and Enma have run into love trouble with me in the middle of it all! Tsuna has gotten himself into a love triangle with a truly dense girl named Kyoko and a girl who OBVIOUSLY likes him but he is too oblivious to her feelings! Enma on the other hand is having some serious trouble with a girl named Luce with her talking doll named Nyaato. Oh and both of them are hardcore Yanderes who probably would not think twice about murder if it was in the name of love! What is with the women in this town and romance anyway? They take it far too seriously...

Anyway since we can't afford to let anything happen to Enma we have no choice but to become the three musketeers and stay together. I have come to discover he is a lot like Tsuna in many ways but while he seems like a loser, Tsuna seems like...a loser too but in a different way! But, he isn't such a bad guy once I got to know him. He is pretty gloomy from time to time but can be kind of fun to have around. Except for the girl we could all sense int he distance that was like a black cloud looming over us. I looked over my shoulder slowly to see Lucy lying down on a roof from tall building some distance away from us looking through the scope of a freaking sniper! Her doll was holding a smaller sniper in its own hands and smiling as they both watched us carefully. At least we can count on our safety from anyone else as long as Enma isn't hurt in anyway. But I swear to God if Enma trips and hurt himself...I'm out! I quit!

We waited outside the entrance to an amusement park that was in town. It was pretty crowded today since it was the weekend but it was manageable. Now since we were going on a date I had Enma and Tsuna dress appropriately for a matter. Men has to be able to clean up when they meet a woman for a date. Or at least as nicely dressed as I could get these two. Enma wore a black collared jacket with white fur lining and the collar pointed up with a plain white shirt underneath. He had on black jeans and suave black shoes if I say so myself. It was a lot of trouble to dress him up in something that did not make him look more depressing than usual! His whole closet was dark and depressing! I literally lost some of my own happiness when I looked through it. Tsuna was easier to dress since it seemed the professional look went good with the mafia boss himself. A black dress shirt over a white top, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Now for yours truly? I wore a black leather jacket with a black top that had flame patterns near the waist, black jeans with chains, and some black sneakers. If I had to describe how we looked? Pretty damn good! But of course what are we men in comparison to the lovely women that walked up to us?

Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's main girl as I labeled in my head stole the show first with her feminine appearance that screamed she was a girl! A simple but elegant white sundress with a red ribbon tied around her waist and white sandals. She also carried a white purse around her shoulder along with gold circular earings. I saw Tsuna examine her from head to toe in awe as the girl of his dreams shined more than ever. But I also saw Tsuna could not help but notice there were two diamonds in the sea of people that were shining in front of us.

Haru Miura, the girl who I'm sure what to label her besides Tsuna's side line girl. The girl he can go to in case the main one does not work out! I've had quite a few of those in my day! Ah...what a good life that was on the internet! But back to Haru, I was surprised that a goofball such as her actually had what it took to use her feminine charms to her advantage. She wore a dark brown dress with the skirt having a white floral decal design on it. She wore brown heels that complimented her dress with a brown purse around her shoulder. I even took notice of the simple changes they did to her hair as Haru fixed up her bangs and Kyoko had changed her hair in subtle ways as well. By these changes I could imagine it took them some time to get ready and their preparation told me that they must have cared to make an impression. Now thankfully I gave Tsuna some advice on how to handle this date so hopefully he remembers my advice. MISSION START!

The girls walked over to us and greeted the three of us. Haru spoke up first of course and loudly greeted Tsuna, "Hey Tsuna-san! Oh, and Ramen and Enma too? I hope you boys did not have to wait long for us. But you guys are actually ten minutes early!"

Of course foolish mortal! Punctuality is key to any good date! The man should be here early from 10-30 minutes to ensure that the woman can approach the preestablished meeting place with ease. The man can also take the time to scope out the area and find out potential spots to go to and other things! This was our recon time! We had already taken the liberty to investigate the amusement park a bit so we know where to take the girls, where the bathrooms are, and a place to go eat! WOMAN! You know who I am? I AM THE MASTER!

"Oh, we did not wait too long for you girls. We had plenty to preoccupy ourselves with," I said back to them with a kind smile. I then quickly glanced over to Kyoko and saw she only waved to greeted us. When she looked at Tsuna I noticed her expression changed and looked very shy in front of Tsuna. Of course Tsuna reacted the same way and didn't say anything back. No dang it! No Tsuna! This is your chance! It's obvious what she wants! I elbowed Tsuna in his arm to get his attention and gave him a hard look to hint what he is supposed to do. He thankfully got the hint and cleared his throat before directing his attention to the two girls impatiently waiting for their deserving words.

"Ah, Kyoko-san and Haru-san. You both uh...look very beautiful..." Tsuna said meekly. I couldn't complain she actually said it. Now me and Enma can follow suit to be polite. Tsuna had to go first to make it look like he is the most thoughtful and considerate to them. Their his girls anyway not ours.

"R-really...ah...thanks Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said blushing and smiling big. THAT'S MY BOY! THAT'S MY BOY DAMMIT! MAKE HER YOURS! MAKE HER SUBMIT LIKE THE CONCUBINE I HOPE SHE WILL BECOME!

"Awh! Thanks Tsuna-san! Your future wife already looks pretty dang good doesn't she?" Haru said, boldly taking a pose. Meh, I don't care for this one so much.

Taking my chance to also leave a good impression I complimented them as well. "Ah, yes you two ladies look lovely!" I said smiling, trying to put on a good performance. "Right Enma?"

"Uh...huh? Right...very nice," Enma said to them lowly. Enma looked quite troubled and was not paying attention entirely. I leaned in to Enma and whispered to him.

"Hey...you're not still worried about Lucy are you? I mean you did make sure to explain to her what you were doing here exactly right? Because I rather not have a repeat of yesterday! You remember right? My manhood sure does by where she was aiming when she was throwing damn blades at us!" I whispered bit louder in his ear.

"Well...yeah of course. I told her I was not actually going on a date with two girls but just...spending time with Tsuna nd you...who happen to be on a date with two girls..." Enma said to me.

"Dammit Enma! You make it sound like you're trying to cover up something! You got to be careful when handling Yanderes! The only way to keep one in line to continuously show them love and care for them! If they even THINK you're messing around with other women then that is it! THAT'S. YOUR. BALLS. MAN! Do you like your balls? I SURE AS HELL DO!" I said to Enma who stared at me with shock at what I just said.

"I mean...my balls. I sure as hell do like my OWN balls...LOOK! The point is that right now we are being watched through...holy crap is that 50 cal. sniper?" I said as I saw Lucy in the distance keep her sights on me. I gulped as I looked less angry at Enma and put on a fake smile. "Ahem...the point is...you got to make it look like you're not interested in ANY other girl! And pretend that you care about her..."

Enma looked away from me for a moment then looked up to Lucy who hid herself on the roof she was at. He looked at her with a distant look before mumbling, "Maybe I don't have to completely pretend..."

I stared at him for a moment as I heard Enma say that. I looked back to where Lucy was hiding as she poked her head out to look at Enma. Interestingly enough, she actually had an impact on Enma. He could actually genuinely see a connection between him and her. Strangely enough I did too. There was certain darkness about them both, a sadness, that they both seemed to understand about the other. Oddly enough it worked somehow but Enma still had to be careful. Lucy is a girl, and all girls care about romance...even if she cares about it to the point of killing someone!

Seeing as we still have not entered the amusement park yet I nudged Tsuna to start this date already. Tsuna got the picture and told the girls he would lead them inside. Haru happily took that as the "okay" to hang onto Tsuna's arm. I have to give it to her that she was really bold when it comes to Tsuna while Kyoko was a late bloomer. It looked like she really wanted to do the same but was too shy to do so. So I walked around to her side and gave her a gentle push into Tsuna. Kyoko had tumbled forward and Tsuna had pushed his arm out to stop her from falling. Without even thinking about it Kyoko had then clinged onto Tsuna's arm for support and bingo now she can cling to Tsuna as well. She looked back at me and I simply apologized to her for accidentally pushing her with a wink of course. She however did not get the message and looked angrily at me but was happy to be close to Tsuna. NOW MY BOY LOOKS LIKE A PIMP!

"You see that Enma? Thats my boy! He grew up so fast...!" I said as I blew my nose in a tissue. Enma just stared at me like I was weirdo and looked around the amusement park.

"Hey Ramen-san...you're supposed to be Tsuna's love tutor right? So Tsuna was acting on your advice?" Enma asked me.

"Hmm? Well, if you're implying Tsuna did all of that by my advice then let me first say no. Tsuna is already an accidental lady charmer, but he just doesn't know when to do it. He's hopeless and lacks courage. But that's something that only experience can build. I'm only nudging him the right direction is all. Why do you ask?" I said back to him curiously.

"Ah, I was just wondering...you seem to be quite good with girls...I was just maybe hoping you could share what made you so experienced with them?" Enma asked. I thought about this for a moment as flashes of different girls appeared in my mind.

"I've...shared a lot of moments with girls. I had no choice really. All those girls were important people that taught me a lot...so I just naturally built up some experience with them!" I said cheerfully before I wrapped my around Enma. "Now we just to get you some experience with some girls! And not the crazy kind!"

I spoke too soon as a bullet went whizzing through the air and grazed the spikes of my hair. I stared at the ground where the bullet made an impact. Me and Enma slowly turned our heads around to see Lucy staring at us with blood thirsty eyes. Me and him both gulped at the same time.

"Or...you can stay faithful to the psychotic girl with a gun!" I said nodding my head up and down to Enma.

"Y-yeah..." Enma said to me. When I looked at Enma I noticed that behind him was a CUTIE, PUH-TOO-TIE! A hottie hot hottie of hottieville! She was buying a drink from a stand with her back turned to us. She wore a black school uniform from the looks of it. Highschool babe? Or maybe college? My eyes were stuck on her because she had a rocking figure! Enma saw me with my tongue out and my face checking the girl out. Curious, he looked over to where I was looking and saw the girl I was observing oh so carefully.

"You see that Enma? That is a REAL woman! She has all the essential vitamins for any healthy man! Breasts, butt, and BOOOOODDDDDYYYY!" I said a sing song tone of voice.

"Oh...s-sure...but what about her personality? That's important too right?" Enma asked me. I wanted to slap this man.

"Enma my boy! Of course it is...just not as much as a woman's physical appearance! You'll learn that when your girl grows up a bit and matures into a woman! Which by the way that reminds me, why don't you go on ahead and go hang out with Tsuna. Observe him for he is the master! Sort of...not really. But at least you won't get in trouble because of me! Peace!" I said as brushed my spiky hair back and prepared my player walk to make my way over to my target before Enma stopped me.

"But wait...!" Enma called out.

"But wait what?" I asked him.

"What if...you know who shows up?" Enma asked me as we glanced over at Lucy who was no longer on the roof. I checked the tops of the buildings and she was no where to be seen. Oh...crap. That is not good.

"Well...if she does show up...handle it! Without me...! Buh bye!" I told Enma as I patted him on the back and walked away from him(quickly.) I then approached my target who was sitting on a stool. She had short black hair and looked quite attractive from the back. I walked over and sat on the stool next to her with my back against the counter, playing it cool you know? No direct eye contact...yet! I want her to earn it!

I spoke to her in my smoothest of voices, "Well hello there gorgeous! I could not help but notice you from over there and I was just thinking wow Angels do exist! I mean that must be the case with you because your body is looking Heavenly! You are just my type of girl! So why don't you and I blow this stand, and catch a ride together? What do you say babe?"

She then began laughing and slowly turned her head around to me to reveal it was Aly! "Awhh! Senpai! You're so sweet!" she said mockingly.

"OH HOLY CRAP IT'S A MURDERER! Wait...Aly...? Oh crap...what the heck are you doing here?" I said to her, completely losing my good mood. She rested her elbow on the counter as her drink got delivered to her and placed her chin on her hand.

"What? I'm not allowed to go to an amusement park? Don't think I'm here for you Senpai. I'm here with a friend of mine," Aly said to me as she took a sip from her drink. I looked away from her, pouting in disappointment.

"Oh and let me guess this friend of yours is a girl I know somehow but can't remember?" I said back to her.

"Yup! But of course I'm not going to tell you how you know each other. I think it's funnier to watch you try to figure everything out on your own," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh I'm glad at least a DEVIL like you enjoys torturing me!" I exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Devil...? But wasn't I an angel just a moment ago? What was it...'_your body is looking Heavenly_' or something like that?" she said with a snicker as she winked at me. Oh how this girl infuriated me! I rather take my chances with talking to Luce then deal with her!

"Oh whatever! I thought you were a different girl," I said to her distastefully.

"Hmm? And what girl would that be? Or is any random girl fine for you these days Senpai? It seems that way from how you have been acting like such a flirt," she said.

"Hey I don't tell you how to live, which is probably very evil, so don't tell me how to live. Now if you will excuse me I have to go wash my mouth out with soap because of you!" I said as I hopped off the stool and was about to walk away before Aly spoke up.

"Hey...! Thanks for the compliment at least," she said smiling at me. I thought about growling at her but instead chose to just tell her it was whatever. I was about to walk away again before she asked, "So...you never called me. Scared to talk to a_ babe_ such as myself?"

"No...I didn't have a cellphone! And now I see there would be no point in calling you since you refuse to tell me anything for whatever reason! What's the deal with that?" I said to her, speaking loudly. Aly stared at me for a moment before she looked back to her drink silently. She didn't say anything else to me so I just found this whole thing to be useless and walked away. That's when I bumped into what felt like a bouncy castle in my face. I stepped back and saw...a Godess!

And I mean DAYUM! She was good looking! This queen of hotties was a girl who stood at 5'8(173cm) tall and looked to be around eighteen years old. She was somewhat taller than I was and looked a bit older by those standards. She has an oval face with sepia(reddish-brown) colored eyes covered by hooded eyelids behind the glasses she wore. Her hair was an antique brass colored hair that was styled in a spiky ponytail that was also neck length. And she had a spectacular hourglass shaped body with an above average bust. Her tan colored skin looked quite fair and I could not help but notice the gentle touch of earrings she had on along with the scar she had on her right wrist. Oddly enough she also carried a bamboo stick on her waist with her. She wore a blue and purple hoodie with the word 'icus' written on the front with an icy fire design on her back, blue jeans with a similar icy blue fire design on her pants legs, purple shoes, and on She looked kind of wintry despite how HOT she actually was! She looked estatic to see me just as I was to see every part of her below her face. Even though I felt that dizziness when I saw her like any other Otherworlder.

"Ah, Noodle-Senpai! You've changed so much! It's been so long since I have seen you!" she said smiling at me as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh...is that so? Umm...it's nice to see you too..." I said looking her up and down. "_Very_ nice to see..._all_ of you!" I said with a wink. She laughed and waved off my flirting.

"Oh you're still as flattering as ever Noodle-senpai!" she said laughing again. She then looked over to where Aly was and I looked as well to see Aly looking not entirely happy this girl showed up.

"Oh Alyssya, you're back already?" Aly said to her as she walked over to us. Alyssya as her name was nodded her head.

"Indeed! I had to get rid of my bad mood somehow and those boys' faces were perfect to use! Haha!" Alyssya said with a smile. Umm...did she just say she beat up some people because she was in a bad mood? Whatever she still looks way better than Aly here! Now this is my kind of girl! Aly must have knew what I was thinking and rolled her eyes.

"Come now senpai! You just met her again and you're already drooling over her. She's only fifteen years old you know," Aly said to me. I stopped and stared at Aly intensely for a moment.

"Fifteen? Dannnnng! This girl is taller than we are! And...looks way older than a fifteen year old!" I said in shock. Alyssya just shyly laughed as she placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Yeah I get that a lot! I'm fifteen but look eighteen!" Alyssya said to us. Okay...so she's two years younger than I am! That's cool! Still in acceptable age range but not in the good range I wanted! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GOOD ONES?

"Haha, now if you'll excuse us. We're going to have fun at the amusement park senpai! Come on Alyssya!" Aly said to her as she began to walk away. I scoffed at Aly as I watched her walk away but Alyssya did not move.

"But can't Noodle-senpai come with us? I want us to have fun together like we used to! Plus just because you're trying to protect him does not mean you're not allowed to have fun with him Aly," Alyssya said. Aly turned around looking slightly embarrassed as I somewhat did as well. That's when I realized Alyssya here is quite sharp and intellectually quick. I could tell by the look on her face that she must have figured out something Aly did not tell her.

"I am not trying...to do anything like that!" Aly yelled at her.

"Then...prove me wrong! Why don't the three of us go have some fun? We can go on all the rides and oh! Get LOTS of sugar! I'm running low! I need my sugar high Aly!" Alyssya whined to Aly who shook her head.

"No way! If I give you any more sugar then you're going do something weird again! Do I need to remind you what happened to...those boys we met before?" Aly said raising an eyebrow to Alyssya who began laughing innocently.

"The ones...she beat up?" I asked. They both looked at me oddly when I said that.

"No, she did not beat them up! Alyssya isn't prone to violence...when she's in a good mood at least," she said as I glanced Alyssya who continued to smile. I took a step back from her just to be safe. "They were apparently hitting on us but I didn't even realize it."

"What did they say?" I asked.

Aly shrugged her shoulders, "Oh something no girl would understand like 'Hey you look so good girl! I think I really like you! Think we can go out sometime?' or something like that. Then they got mad at me because I didn't realize that was flirting! Not my fault..."

"THAT WAS CLEARLY YOUR FAULT! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS TO FLIRTING?" I shouted at her. Aly just looked at me blankly.

"What is...flirting...?" She said as she tilted her head. This girl was dense! She didn't even register what I said to her then? My lord!

Alyssya just shook her head and said with pride, "But I showed them the correct path as a true fujoshi would!"

"Wait...you're a fujoshi? Oh crap that means you're into..."

"BL!? BOY LOVE? YES! So I used their faces and placed them together so they can be in a perfect harmonious romance! Oh how their lips interlocked like two intertwining roses...!" she said with a huge grin on her face that as filled with glee. She might be sharp but she was definitely another weirdo! I was absolutely terrified by this girl. I could only imagine what happened to those two guys. Bless their souls.

"Well...umm...look I don't mind hanging out with the two of you. It's not like I have anything better to do," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Alyssya just laughed and leaned in to look me in the eyes.

"You say that...but you actually want to hang out with us girls don't you? You hope you can learn something from us and you want to make sure nothing happens to us! You can't fool me Noodle-senpai!" she said snickering at me. Aly stared at me oddly as I glanced over at her.

"R-really? Is that true?" Aly asked, timidly.

"No way! I don't care about any of that!" I said, trying to defend myself. Dang, this girl is truly very sharp! So why is it she seems like an airhead at the same time? Or perhaps...she's just really good at hiding her true emotions? Either way Aly must think Alyssya is quite accurate with her analysis of me. I hated to admit Alyssya was right so I just told them to hurry up and let's get this day over with. I could hear Aly and Alyssya laughing as they followed behind me. Great, more girls to add to the crazy list. What is with the girls in this town!?

The three of us went into the amusement park and sure enough the two of them were mostly talking to each other. Alyssya, Lyssa as I address her, mentioned how we used to hang out like this a lot back in the other world. It seems keeping everything a secret from me did not matter to her as much as it did to Aly. I wonder thought, if Alyssya was truly correct then she is trying to protect me. But protect me from what? Just who are these people to me honestly? They did not seem like they would be my enemy but instead...my friends? Or perhaps...was one of these girls something more to me? I saw them look back at me for a moment then returned to looking forward and giggling. Dang it! The one thing any man loathes about girls is girl talk!

I looked around for Enma or Tsuna to see how they were doing when by chance I saw Enma sitting at a table by himself. Oh dang it, what is Enma doing? He is NOT allowed to be alone! I can feel Lucy's wrath coming at me like Hellfire! That's when I saw, to put bluntly, the devil herself walk up and take a seat with Enma. And now Lucy even brought her girl game as I saw she was dressed in a t-shirt(Like Ia from Vocaloid) that was black with long sleeves and her left shoulder was out to be seen as the sleeve was brought down some. She also wore a red skirt with her black boots. Enma seemed startled by Lucy's appearance and wasn't sure what to do by the looks of it.

"Oh! Is that Zin(Lucy) over there?" Alyssya asked as she looked over to where Enma and Lucy sat. Aly then came over and saw Lucy over there as ell.

"Ah, yeah it is! Lucifer is sitting over there with some boy," Aly said as she glanced over there. "I wonder who that is."

"That boy is named Enma," I said to them. "And I would NOT intervene with them! Lucy is completely Yandere for that boy."

"O-oh? Y-Yandere? Well...we should be fine as long as we don't interfere with her love for that Enma boy then. But I typically try to avoid Yanderes, you know since they what was it...try to kill people?" Aly said with a shiver. She would be the only one who understands what I have been trying to say all along!

"Yeah let's go greet our friend!" Alyssya stated with a laugh. These girls are insane! Did they just call that demon their friend? So we do all know each other in the other world! Wait...does that mean all of these girls know me...? And they all call me senpai...No..It could not be! Does this mean...I mean if I look to my left I see the mountains of victory! I look to my right and I see the luscious lips of tender feminism! Yes...it's true! I HAVE MY OWN HAREM! THE WORLD IS GREAT! I mean what other POSSIBLE and or REASONABLE explanation could there be for having such women call me senpai huh? How interesting...I'm their senpai! Man that sounds good! I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not notice Tsuna and the other two girls sit down with Enma and Lucy.

"Oh hey some more girls sat with him! And a guy as well! We should go introduce ourselves," Alyssya said as she laughed some more. She then dragged both me and Aly over there. Then I realized the dangerous situation I was being thrown into as my life flashes before my eyes only to be abruptly stopped as I was sat down with everyone else all at the same time. Now THIS is an awkward moment to behold. Let me try to explain why.

Today was meant to be a date between me, Tsuna, and his two love interests Haru and Kyoko. However, Enma got into trouble so we had to bring him along which meant Lucy wasn't going to be far away. Now LUCY is here herself, carrying that possessed doll and is talking to Enma for some reason. Next Aly is here with her friend Alyssya who apparently gets sugar highs and forces unsuspecting male victims to join her boys love world! Not to mention Aly is a sarcastic, teasing, and rude girl! Which I know sounds a lot like me but she is a loose variable! This...cannot go well.

Tsuna looked at me as I was forced to sit down and said, "Oh! Ramen! There you are! Huh? You picked up two girls already?" He gave me a look that said he could not believe me at all. Believe me Tsuna I wish I hadn't picked up these two girls. I looked over at Alyssya and saw her eyeing me and Tsuna oddly. Oh God what in the world was she thinking about? I felt so naked...so exposed...eeeek! I sure as hell hope I'm at least the dominant one in the relationship with Tsuna.

"Ramen-sen, are these girls your friends?" Kyoko asked me. Alyssya and Aly introduced themselves to the whole group and took a seat with the whole group. I felt Lucy's painful stare straight on my body as I knew she must not have enjoyed all this company.

"If by friends you mean slave owners then yes!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, because Ramen here just loves whips and what not," Aly said sarcastically as well. I glared at her as she glared back at me. See! Let the war of sarcasm begin!

"W-whips...?" Haru asked as her mind instantly went to some thoughts about her and Tsuna. I can tell by the look on her face what SHE was thinking. Her and Alyssya need to take their fantasies elsewhere!

"Yes. Whips. Like the one I will use on Pervert-Senpai if he makes me angrier..." Lucy said as she glared at me. What did I do!? Her doll laughed and spooked everyone except Kyoko and Alyssya.

"Wow that girl's doll can talk! Can I touch it?" Kyoko asked. Nyaato just looked at Kyoko and tilted its head.

"Oh so if something can talk then you get the desire to touch it? TOUCH ME AND I WILL LET YOU CHOKE ON YOUR BLOOD AS I SLICE YOUR THROAT!" Nyaato said sinisterly. Oh my gosh! This doll was even able to threaten someone as innocent as Kyoko!

"Wow! Your doll is so cute!" Kyoko said to Lucy who looked at Kyoko, surprisingly, like she was insane. Surprisingly Aly made a sarcastic remark before even I could.

"I think your definition of cute might have got screwed up with the word dangerous," Aly said to Kyoko who obliviously did not understand at all. Seriously, how dense is humanly possible for this girl? I then saw Lucy looking on edge as she stared at Aly was shaking a bit when they saw each other

"Hmph. Aly-senpai and Abstract-senpai. Troublesome to see you two," Lucy said to them.

"Oh you don't have to call me Absrtact senpai! Just call me by my first name Zin!" Alyssya said with a laugh to Lucy.

"I rather not..." Lucy said coldly.

"Your last name is Abstract?" Tsuna asked her.

"Yup! My full name is Alyssya Isanna Abstract! But that's a mouthful so Alyssya or Lyssa is fine! But don't let my name make you think I'm a weirdo or anything!" Alyssya said brightly. Everyone just stared at her since saying that made us think she really was a weirdo! Then we heard there was someone who got their purse snatched and there was a guy chasing after the culprit.

"Oh hey, that guy is being quite vigilant to help that lady get her purse back," Enma mumbled to us. I then saw Aly's eyes grow big as she heard the "V-word" (Not the other word perverts) get spoken in front of Alyssya whose eye began twitching. Even Lucy seemed quite concerned as she sighed and said this is why she finds dealing with Alyssya troublesome. I wondered what exactly she meant until I saw Alyssya looked angry! She then stood up from her seat, grabbed the table, and started banging her head on the table!

"Oh my gosh! What is she doing?" Haru asked in shock from seeing this. "Save me Tsuna!" She then tried to jump into Tsuna's arms but Tsuna had already got up and moved over to try to stop Alyssya. Haru instead landed flat on her face to the grassy ground below.

"Lyssa! Why the heck are you banging your head on a table?" I asked her as I still kept my safe distance from her.

"VIGILANCE! That's why! It ticks me off when people act so vigilant because...zzz..." She stopped midsentence as she...suddenly fell a sleep! She just dozed off mid sentence and her head halfway in the air before it would smack into the table again. What...the Hell...is going on here...?

"Soo...ignoring her for a moment. How about we just try to enjoy ourselves for now right? This is supposed to be fun!" I said to them to try to ease the tension from all the weirdness. Everyone seemed to agree as Haru picked herself up from the ground while glaring at Tsuna as she sat down. I noticed Haru was sitting right next to Kyoko who was beside Tsuna. She did not get many chances to get a word in to Tsuna who was preoccupied with Kyoko and the others. Tsuna being his kind hearted self was trying to be nice but was definitely scared by us Otherworlders.

Enma and Lucy stayed silent as Nyaato kept looking between them both. Feeling curious, and safer with all of these potential meat sheilds around. I asked Lucy why she was here with all of us. She looked at me coldly for a moment then looked away.

"No reason. Just wanted to go to an amusement park," she said quickly.

Suddenly Alyssya woke back up and quickly chatted up Lucy as if she has been a part of the conversation this entire time! "Awh Zin! You know the real reason you're here is for Enma! You have a crush on him don't you?"

Okay. This girl is either air headed to the extreme...or has more guts than I do. Lucy how either gritted her teeth as I saw her reach into down and slowly pull out a gun! However, Alyssya reached for her bamboo sword and looked quite prepared to fight this girl! What is with these girls and violence!?

Luckily, Enma saw this and grabbed Lucy's hand and made her pull her weapon back down from under the table. Lucy feeling quite shy stared into Enma's eyes who looked worried for her.

"Don't do that here...I know you don't want to hurt anybody who has not done anything wrong to you! Just keep your calm all right?" Enma said to Lucy who for a moment looked like she buyed into that but harshly shook Enma off. She did put her weapon away and looked away from the rest of us. I don't know what we would do without good ol' Enma to keep Lucy in line.

"DIE BASTARD!" Nyaato called out as he bit Enmas hand again. Enma shrieked in pain as he flailed his hand around for the second time in the time span of twenty four hours. Lucy tried to stop her doll from tearing off Enma's hand again. All the while Alyssya just laughed as if she ws not the root of that problem. I just sighed as I tried to even process everything that was happening. As I was lost in my thoughts Aly who sat next to me continued to stare at me and poke me constantly. She was surely just trying to get on my nerves and annoy me.

"Wacha thinking about?' she persisted on asking me as she poked my face.

"Why do you care Ms. Wants to keep secrets?" I said back to her.

"Oh, that's a long name!" she said, pretending to be so mind blown by what I said. Before I say anything else to her I saw a waiter come by and ask us what we all would like to order. Oh shoot, I forgot I'm supposed to be a love tutor here. I already informed Tsuna that it's the man's job to order for the girls but now we got like five here! One is a ticking time bomb for death, another is denser than rock, the other with less brains than a rock, and the other is stuck in the friendzone and perhaps almost as dense as a rock! Then there's Aly...my new nemesis! Well they're independent females...they can order for themselves...

"Ah! Noodle-senpai will order for me and Aly!" Alyssya said, smiling at me. This girl! How can she read my mind so easily? She falls a sleep mid sentence while banging her head on a table, yet still has the ability to perceive people so easily! Aly looked surprised by this and smirked at me for some reason. What kind of women's game BS was this? Tsuna looked at me while laughing a bit along with Enma. Ohhh so they think I cannot perform such a task? I am a man! I can order for two girls easily...if not I'm bringing them down with me.

"Oh yeah of course waiter! But Tsuna will order for those two lovely girls over there and Enma will order for the 'kind' young girl with the doll," I said as I smiled at Tsuna and Enma who shook their head at me. Oh yes, let the games begin! It turned into a battle royale between us men and the women were the queens that watched us duke it out for their amusement. The waiter handed us guys the menus and we all looked at what we should order. I gulped as I scrolled down the list, slightly concerned for my life. Not as much as Enma was who was having a mental freak out. We both saw Lucy looking mellow and emotionless. She did not seem to care on the outside but I wondered if she was thinking about busting a cap in our butts if Enma messed up! Tsuna was panicking as well when he saw he had to order for Haru and Kyoko who eagerly awaited.

However, these foolish girls don't think I know the secret to all women? I have taught Enma and Tsuna what to do in a situation like this! Yes we are fully prepared! When in doubt men order one thing they could never go wrong with! SO when the moment of truth came down to it we all placed our orders with semi bravery!

"Huh...? What is this?" Kyoko asked as she examined her plate.

"Umm...dessert?" Tsuna shyly said back to Kyoko who saw that Tsuna had ordered a small strawberry cake for her and Haru to eat.

"Wow! It looks so good! Nice one Tsuna-san! I just love sweets!" Haru said happily as she took a bite of the cake. Haru looked quite satisfied as she ate the cake Tsuna ordered. Kyoko followed suit and found it was quite good indeed. Aly and Alyssya looking surprised by the turn of events and saw what I had ordered for them. I ordered Aly a small lemon. For Alyssya I got her some fish and chips for some reason. I don't know why but it felt natural for me to order that for her.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Fish and chips! My favorite food! Noodle-senpai you remembered!" Alyssya said as she began to chow down on her favorite food. Hmm, that's odd. How did I know that? I saw Aly look down at her pie skeptically.

"This isn't poisoned right? You didn't do anything to it? Is there a little dwarf back there making up dark rituals to end my life right now?" Aly said, hesitantly looking at her cake.

"Oh I wouldn't do that to you Aly! A _lovely_ girl such as yourself?" I said with the biggest smile I could muster. Aly glared at me but she took a bite of the pie anyway and looked happy to eat it.

"Lemon pie...my favorite...so good!" Aly said as she continued to eat joyously. I looked across the table to see what Enma ordered and oh my god what did he order for this girl? Enma had ordered a giant skittles cake? Like the candy! Skittles! But in a cake! It was huge as well! What the Hell was Enma thinking? Why is that even on this wack job menu anyway? Lucy however couldn't believe the sight in front of her and joyously began to eat the cake along with Nyaato. Surprinsgly, she could smile but only when she was enjoying skittles? Regardless, all the men had succeeded! When in doubt and have no idea what to order a girl. ORDER THAT WOMAN SOME SWEETS! WOMEN LOVE SWEETS!

Feeling proud of my work Tsuna had asked if he could speak with me and Enma alone for a moment. Thinking Tsuna was finally going to acknowledge my work I excused myself along with Enma and him as we walked away from the table. All three of us smiling until Tsuna whispered to me something important that I had forgotten.

"So...which one of us is going to pay?" Tsuna asked me. My eyes widened as I thought about that.

"Oh...crap!" I said as I could not believe the most important thing! No woman likes a broke man! nd frankly, all three of us were broker than broke! We're more broken than Aly's love life I thought! Aly sneezed into her sleeve at that moment for some strange reason I noticed.

"Umm...does that mean you guys weren't going to pay?" Enma asked us both.

"What? You expected us to pay? You are cheap as Hell bro!" I said back to Enma.

"M-me? I ordered the most expensive thing I could for Lucy!" Enma said back to me.

"OH GREAT! Way to out do us there buddy! But since we have no money you screwed up!" I retorted as Tsuna thought about what to do.

"I guess we will just have to ask the girls for some cash..." Tsuna suggested. I went over to Tsuna and slapped him for suggesting such an idea!

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsuna asked me.

"NEVER! EVER! ASK A WOMAN FOR MONEY FOR A DATE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I said with eyes of death to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded his when he realized this and we all tried to think of someway to get out of this.

"Guys...I'm scared...Lucy might...kill me!" Enma said in fear.

"No she won't kill you...ah that's it!" I said when an idea came to me.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"We sell Enma to Lucy to be her play thing!" I said quickly.

"What! You can't sell me!" Enma exclaimed.

"You look like a good 20...maybe 30$ Enma! We got to work on your glutes so you can be worth at least 35$!" I told Enma who grabbed his own butt in fear. Tsuna however intervened and told me we could not sell him. I sighed and told them I will work it out somehow. We have to return to the girls before they think we left them. But when we walked back to them we saw that all eyes were on us as the girls were talking about a dangerous topic...ROMANCE!

"Ah welcome back you three! We were just talking our love lives! Especially mine! 754 days of being single and still counting~! Haha...haha...oh..." Alyssya said as she hid her true emotions of sadness. Did she just blatantly confess a sad part about her love life?

"Ramen...what do we do here? They're going to find out how hopeless me and Enma are at love!" Tsuna whispered to me.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. When the check comes they're going to find out we're all hopeless in general," I said back nonchalantly.

"Ramen be serious! Enma's life is at line! And my appearance is at stake!" Tsuna said to me as Enma began rubbing his neck when he saw Nyaato glaring at him and making motions to actually cut Enma's neck.

"We are so dead..." Enma whispered.

"I got this! I will save us somehow! Just let the girls have their fun. It's girls and romance. What will you do?" I said as we all went to take our seats. It would appear that none other then Haru was in control of the conversation and brought the topic up to get closer to Tsuna and find out who he likes. But she used the excuse of getting to know everyone better as the cover up.

"So guys! Since we have a bunch of new friends here! Let's get to know each other! Aly and Lucy. Why don't you guys tell us about your love lives? Girls like you three should have boyfriends right?" Haru asked, showing interest in them. Ha! This has to be good.

"Boyfriend...?" Aly said confused. "Oh no. I have been single for a long time...I barely notice when people are even flirting with me, which by the way I just learned what word means! Not that I think any guy would with me."

I literally flirted with you half an hour ago!

"What! No way! You're such a good looking girl! And you look so kind," Kyoko said to her.

If by kind you mean you COMPLETELY EVIL!

"Thanks, but I'm just no good with guys," Aly said smiling. She then saw Alyssya staring at her with a smirk. Aly apparently got a mental message fromm her and looked away from her. I wondered what that was about but figured not to get wrapped up in Alyssya's head.

"And what about you Lucy?" Haru asked. Lucy however froze up as all eyes were on her. She slowly glanced over to Enma who timidly looked back at her.

"I...love someone..." she said, I was surprised she confessed that. I was still prepared to throw Aly at her and run if I needed to.

"Oh! Who is it?" Kyoko asked. The moment of truth appeared! What will Lucy do in this embarrassing situation. Kyoko and Haru bombarded her with questions to the point Lucy just suddenly took her empty plate and threw at the nearest waiter who was carrying a large plate of meat and upon collision with Lucy's plate was knocked out and fell to the ground! We all just stared at Lucy who apparently tried her best not to murder everyone in sight.

"No...more...questions..." she said to Haru and Kyoko who nodded quickly.

"Is that guy dead?" me and Aly plainly asked but no one had the courage to go were all scared if that would be described as vigilance to Alyssya who glared at everyone with a twitch in her eye.

However, now Haru focused on the guys who were her real targets. "Now boys, since you got us pretty ladies in front of you three! Is there any one of us that you guys like? Let's start with you Tsuna!" Haru said quickly. She made it so obvious what her goal was! She said Tsuna's name so fast I barely heard it. She looked more crazed than Lucy did in her Yandere mode!

Tsuna looking embarrassed knew there was no out of this situation. I could not give him any advice on how to handle this situation. It was up to him now. Tsuna gulped as he looked at Kyoko who shyly looked back at him then back to Haru who thirstily stared at him. At this point I wondered if this should even be a choice.

"Umm...well..." Tsuna began nervously. Then Lucy sat up and suddenly asked Enma that exact same question. Death flag! Death flag! Abort mission now!

"What...?" Enma asked, scared of Lucy who glared at him.

"Who do you like...the most here? Not that I care...I'm just curious!" she said. Okay she's a tsundere too? This girl is a pro with the deres for sure.

Now Enma was shaking uncontrollably as everyone stared at him and Lucy. Tsuna was just relieved he avoided a bullet. Enma then looked over to me for help but no way bro! That's your problem I mouthed to him.

"Hmm...well we might as well ask Ramen too!" Alyssya said as she looked at me. Shoot...Karma...sucks...so...much!

"Oh...we don't have to do that! I like every woman equally!" I said to everyone.

"Bullshit," everyone said back to me.

"Wow...that actually hurt my feelings you know," I said.

"You had that?" Aly said back to me.

"Oh haha! I didn't even realize Ms. Friendzoner even knew what feelings were!" I said back to Aly who glared at me.

"Hmm...looks to me like Aly is the girl Ramen would like and vice versa," Alyssya said with a wink. Both me and Aly looking flustered looked at the other and almost at the same time puked when the thought crossed our minds.

"Hey we shouldn't pressure the boys like this," Kyoko suddenly spoke up and everyone listened. "Romance is important! He has to be special you know? Just going out and asking like that...we should wait and let them answer. I know...for the person I care bout...I would want him to confess his feelings for me personally...in the right moment. Because that will be the moment I will remember forever. Isn't that the same for you guys?" All the girls must have felt the same and even Lucy sat back down and kept quiet. Romance was really important to these women. I never would have guessed. I stared at Aly as she looked back at me. Theres' no way...that moment could be with us...I mean I did know her and Alyssya's favorite food. So what if we were...? Closer? Who is she to me? Who are any of them to me?

At that moment Haru said it was just a joke anyway and she wouldn't want to force anyone to speak like that.

Before I could say it someone with a dark, rugged voice spoke up loudly and said it for me.

"Bullshit!" we heard from a guy behind us At that moment a gunshot went off and a bullet went whizzing by Enma's head. We all looked to see who I could not believe my eyes to see.

"Holy...is that scarface?" I said when I saw the man with a large scar on his left cheek. His hair is spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wore a uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, and he also had a tattoo on his left shoulder. I then noticed he pointed a decorative pistol pointed at us!

"What did you call me you little punk?" he said to me as I was just thinking I needed an excuse not to pay the bill as I cracked my knuckles. However, Tsuna seemed quite worried about this guy who he called...

"X-Xanxus! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said in shock to see him.

"Xanxus? What the Hell kind of a name is that?" I asked as I stood up from my seat. Suddenly several other figures I noticed were behind Xanxus and were trying to drag him back. Tsuna called these people the Varia when he saw them. Enma stood up along with Tsuna and me. By name his subordinates were Squallo, Lussuria, Leviathan, Belphegor, and Mammon. A group of elite assassins that work for the Vongola. Whatever, they looked like the goonsquad to me.

"It's my name squirt! So was it you that ruined my plate of meat?" he asked me. I had no idea what he was talking about until I remembered the waiter Lucy hit with her plate was carrying a large plate of meat.

Before I could say anything Lucy spoke and already a katana drawn! "No...that was me! And if you have problem with that then that's too bad...I don't care. But you almost hit Enma with that gun of yours...and now I am going to kill you" Lucy shouted in a demonic voice as she smiled and laughed. Oh...crap! DEATH FLAG!

"N-no! Don't piss off the boss! Xanxus we can't pick on these kids!" Lussuria said as he got in front of his boss and shook his hands in front of Xanxus who looked like he was getting madder. Lucy however, did not care at all as she entered Yandere mode and was prepared to murder on sight! To make things worse Belphegor as he was called simply laughed and said they simply take us all down for the money to pay for Xanxus's meat. Xanxus simply glared at me and when he saw Tsuna he flared up even more as cars grew on his body.

"What the Hell kind of assassination group goes to an amusement park anyway?" Aly asked them. Oh not you too Aly! Stop provoking everyone!

"Well we were on vacation of course! Our boss was enjoying his meal quietly until you dolts had to go and ruin it for the rest of us! Now it looks we will have to force that little girl to pay for what she has done," Squallo said as he revealed his mechanical hand sword!

"Oh? Is this a fight I hear? I do love getting into a good scrap!" Alyssya said with a laugh as she drew her bamboo sword. Oh my gosh why is everyone ready to fight here?

"You want go a round with us?" Belphegor said with his tongue out and laughed.

Tsuna tried to speak up and calm everyone down, "Xanxus! We have no reason to fight! It was just a plate of food and..."

"I told you one day I would claim the seat as the boss of the Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada! Now I am going to take! Fight me or die!" Xanxus said as he pointed his gun at Tsuna. It was at that moment that everyone around us began running away from the amusement park. I was standing there with my mouth open in shock. These mafia people were ready to kill and so were the people on our side! Dammit...it looks like I have no choice now...

"Fine...then let's do this Xanxus," Tsuna said before I stopped him.

"Nah, don't worry about it Tsuna. It seems like me and the Otherworlders will handle this," I said as I took a step forward. I placed my hands in my pocket and began to rev them up with a pure white flame. Tsuna and the others watched in awe as when I took my hands out I revealed the white flames on my hands.

"Here in this world you guys call your world's flames...Dying Will Flames right? Well where we're from they're called Soul Flames. Flames that come right from the soul...heh...sorry to keep this a secret until now!" I said as turned my hands into fists and prepared myself. I then saw Aly walk up next to me and she had her violin out.

"Need some help with that Senpai?" Aly said with a wink.

Alyssya then walked up to my other side with her bamboo sword while she laughed. "This is going to be fun! I haven't got the chance to get serious yet!"

Lucy flew above us with her doll Nyaato chanting that the Varia were going to die right before his eyes. The Varia eyed us down as we stared back at them. I really hated to do this though but if they were serious about this then I had no choice. I'm sorry...Claire...I knew I said I would not use my power...but...you would want this right? It's okay right? Because if I don't...THEN I WILL HAVE TO PAY THE BILLS! SO LET'S GO! SHOUNEN BATTLE!

**Next Chapter: The Otherworlder's Secret!**

**Wait this is a comedy story? Why are they fighting? What will happen when Otherworlders and the Varia crash? One side that fights in the name of meat and the other in the name of being cheap! Otherworlders vs. Varia in a comedic shounen battle that only the love tutor is capable of!**


End file.
